EK KAHANI from the beginning to the end
by Prachi.4893
Summary: A dareya story... and also my first attempt... go through to know more...
1. Chapter 1

_Hi,_

 _I'm prachi and I'm from Odisha. Now I'm 9_ _th_ _standard. I'm really excited to write my own story in the ff._

 _I just love cid…. Especially my fav DAREYA…. I also somehow like abhirika but to say I'm a die-hard fan of dareya…._

 _I'm a silent viewer of this site for 11 months after that from last 7 months I'm a regular reviewer to this site named "guest 149"….. not to every story but mostly to dareya stories…..then I decided to write my own therefore lastly I joined ff._

 _Guys, here there are many writers. And I know that I'm not till their level but after that also I'm very eager to write down my own imagination. I know here, all are really very supporting. So,_

 _Kindly support me and leave back a precious review at the last_ _….._

 _Enough of my bak-baks….. now come to the story…_

 _(plz ignore spelling mistakes)_

 **EK KAHANI**

 **(The beginning)**

.

.

.

.

 _It was an enchanting morning. There was flowing a cute fascinating blow of breeze. The flowers were dancing and the birds were singing…_

 _Now it was almost 7'o' clock in the clock and all were awaked but a girl about 27 yrs was sleeping peacefully in her bed cuddling with her pillow. She was really a beauty._

 _Then suddenly the flashes of the sunshine came passing through the window and fall on her face. She felt really very irritated and woke up….._

 _She spoke-_

"maaaa! Yeh kya hai… tum mujhe sone hee nahin deti ho?" and slept again.

Her mom-

"ghadi dekha hai shreya…"

"nahin toh! (still sleeping) kitna baja hai?"

"sadhe saat (7:30)!"

"(woke up suddenly) kyaaaaaaa?"

"ji haan miss shreya! Kab se uthaa rahi hun par tumhare nakhre khatam hee nahin hote!"

"(with fake angriness) toh kya hua? Pehle batana chahiye tha na! (nervously) sadhe aath (8:30) baje ki meeting hai! Oh my god aaj acp sir kacha chaba jayenge!"…. (and goes right towards the bathroom)

"(looking upward) hai bhagban… na jaane iss ladki ka kya hoga?" (And headed towards kitchen smiling)

 _Here shreya came out from the bathroom wearing her deep blue colour shirt and zeans then she get ready….. Took her files and keys and directly headed towards her car. But stopped hearing a familiar sound._

"arree shreya ruk toh sahi…. bhagi kahan jaa rahi hai?" and shreya looked back.

Shreya-"(confusingly) purvii… tu?…."

Purvi-"(smiling) hmm.. mein hee hoon…. Surprise hone wali kya baat hai?"

Shreya-"nahin… tujhe beauro nahin jaana kya? Hmm?"

Purvi-"(screamed)….kyaaaaaaaaa?... aaj tujhe beauro jana hai?...pagal hai kya?"

 _shreya's mother (s.m) and purvi both laughed. Shreya got more irritated._

Shreya-"(irritatingly) aap dono has kyun rahi ho? Kisi ko koi chinta hai bhi yaa nahin?"

 _And they stopped laughing and see each-other and then once again they burst into laughter._

 _Watching them like this shreya got really confused and irritatingly she headed towards the door and suddenly crashed with someone…._

 ** _(To be continued)_**

 _i know it was too small :( but plz.. forgive me for this time... nxt time there will be a long update ;)_

 _Then, what happened to s.m and purvi and why they were laughing?_

 _And with whom shreya crashed?_

 _So frends…how is it? Please get me know through your delicious reviews. and plz…_

 _REVIEW…. Wheather it may be good or bad;) surely, i'll try to improve:)_

 _Tkcr:-)_

 _Be smiling:-):-)_

 _ **With regards**_

 _ **Prachi.4893**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi,_

 _Thnx a_ ll of u for ur sweet reviews. I know I'd disappointed u all but now definitely I'll not disappoint u. here is the nxt long chappy… it is not so long so, forgive me... i'm having my dance exams so, i'm unable to write... plz.. read and kindly review it.

Many-many thnx to nimisha di (divanims), fati di (fati-sid) and kritika di (kritika); telling all of u true, 3 of them had helped me a lot in publishing my 1st story….. they all had guided me and ofcourse motivated me a lot….. sorry to fati di… aapne mujhe thnx bolne ke liye mana kiya tha but yeh wala last thnx hai (**puppy eyes**)

So meri bak-bak yahan khatam karti hoon…. Aur baki bak-bak last mein hai... plz check karna bhulna mattJJ...

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER-2**

Shreya was heading towards the door but suddenly crashed with someone. She was just going to fall that the person held her by her shoulders and shreya looked the person.

Shreya-"tarika tu? (come on frendz it is not always needed that shreya should crash with daya sir! He! He!)

Tarika-"hmm! Mein. Kyun koi problem hai kya?"

Shreya-"problem matlab? Tumhe beauro nahin jaana hai kya?"

Tarika-"kyaaaa? Beaurooo? ( she gave a look towards purvi and s.m and they gave the look 'same here') teri tabiyat toh theek hai na shreya?"

Shreya- (confusingly) "kyun? Mujhe kya hona hai?"

Tarika-(passing a confused look to purvi) tu….tu… ajj beauro jayegi? Are u sure?"

Shreya-(confused) "kyun? Aaj ki meeting attend nahin karni hai kya? Tujhe bhi toh aanaa tha na… salunkhe sir ke saath….. hmm?"

Tarika- "kyaaaaa? Meetingggg?"

Shreya-" hmm! Meeting! Tu bhul gayi ( she sighed) mujhe lagta hai tujhe iss purvi bhulakad ki latt lag gayi hai."

Purvi-(horrified) "whatttt"

Shreya- (irritatingly) "kya what? Subah toh aaj maa ne jaldi utthaya nahin aur yeh purvi meeting ko bhul hamare ghar mein aa gayi…. Aur upar se tu….. tujhe bhi yaad nahin? (in a low tone) yaad hoga bhi kaise! Teri yaad toh hamesha abhijit sir ke paas rehti hai!"

Tarika-(shocked)-"kyaaaaaaaa"

Shreya-"jeeee haaaaaan!"

Purvi- (angrily) "kyaaa haan? Kya haan.. hmm! Mujhe nahin balki tujhe kam yaadash ki latt lag gayi hai shreya... aaj ka deen yaad bhi tujhe?"

Shreya- (confusingly) "kyaa hai aaj?"

Tarika- (showing the calendar) dekh calendar! Budhu aaj se hamare official chuutiyaan shuru ho rahin hein aur agle do ghante mein hamara flight hai! Ya woh bhi bhul gai? Han?"

s.m-"aur beta tu jis meeting ki baat kar rahi hai woh toh tu kal attend kar ke aayi hai!"

shreya-(shocked) "kyaaaa?"

purvi-(marching like a soldier) "jee inspector shreya! Aaj ham sab Chennai jaa rahe hain! Vivek aur tasha se milne"

tarika- (adding more lines or we can say dreaming) aur kuch deen lab aur beauro se dur thoda enjoy karne, masti karne, mazak karne, ghumne, phirne, nachne, gaane, khelne, khul ke jeene, aur…. (but cut by shreya)

shreya-"jee madam… thik hai- thik hai mein samajh gayi.. parrr!"

tarika and purvi-(in a tired mood) 'phirr kyaa huaa?"

shreya (nervously) " woh mera packing…"

s.m coming from shreya's room.

s.m-" teri packing ho gayi hai, tiffen ready hai, pani ka bottle bhi andar hai, mobile, laptop, watch, rumal sab left side ke second chain mein hai, saabun, shampoo bagera-bagera right side ke first chain mein hai aur teri diary kapdon ke niche hai aur sabse important…. Teri ticket aur passport… (but cut by)

Purvi-…who mere paas hai… toh chalen?"

Shreya-"arre ruk toh sahi!"

Tarika-(really fed up) …ab kyaa huaa?"

Shreya-" aree mein inn formal dress mein jaaongi kya?"

s.m – "nahin beeta tere kapdein bed pe rakhi hai change karke aa jaa... phir teeno nasta karke nikal jaana"

taru & pur- "jee aunty"

before going to her room shreya came back and held her maa and gave a soft kiss on her cheeck saying thnx... (really if my also not there then I can also forgot myself…. Moms r the most precious gift in our entire life.)

then shreya went to her room with purvi and tarika went with s.m to help her in serving.

.

.

.

.

 **IN SHREYA'S ROOM**

.

.

.

.

Shreya went to the bathroom with her dress and purvi sat down on the bed thinking about someone when she got a message…

"HAM LOG BAS NIKAL RAHE HEIN….. THODI DEIR MEIN PAHUNCH AYENGE"

And secretly a smile crept through purvi's lip. And at that moment shreya entered and found puvi smiling looking towards her cell and she spoke naughtily…

"kiska phone hai miss purvi….. kahin…?"

" (dreaming) …sachin sir ka…"

And when she realized she found shreya laughing.

Shreya-"han ha nab tujhe sachin bhai ke hee messages ache lagenge… (started singing)

Pyar..hua..ikraar hua hai….. pyar se phir kyun darta hai dil"

Purvi blushed lightly but shout at shreya with anger….

Purvi-"shreya…chup kar nahin toh…"

Shreya (curiously) "nahin toh…?"

"….nahin toh….nahin.. toh…. (suddenly) mein daya bhai ko bata dungi….. (smiled evilly)

" (shreya chuckled)….kya…. daya s..si..sir…sirr?"

"(roaming around the room) haan… tere daya sir…. Means mere daya bhai…. Mein unko bata dungi ki unki (stressing at the word unki) shreya aaj kal badi shaitaan ho gayi hai…. Aur bhulakad bhi…."

Shreya got really afraid (waise bhi daya sir ka naa sunte hee shreya di ki heart-beat badh jati hai aur agar purvi di unhe aise tanng karengi toh of course who darr jayengi (hee-hee) )

Then blushingly shreya ran after purvi to chase her but purvi escaped. After that also she was chasing purvi. Both of them were running and now they were tired. Even after they were chasing like tom n jerry.

Purvi was running & running when she got crashed with a muscular body and that person stopped her. She looked towards that person and hide herself behind him.

Purvi-(to that person) " daya bhai bachhao mujhe iss dayan se.. nahin toh aaj yeh mujhe khaa jayegi."

Shreya (angrily)-"purvi aaj…. Ajj mein tujhe nahin chodungi…. Ruk tu"

But she stopped seeing daya infront of her. Daya saw ger and got engrossed in her beauty. Shreya was wearing a traditional black coloured kurti on which there was the work of madhubani with a dark blue coloured zeans and a light yellow coloured shawl in her neck. Her short-cum-silk hair were coming on her face becoz of wind…. enhancing her beauty more and more. Without any make-up also she looked like an angel. And secretly daya fall for her from the very first month of her joining. But till yet he had not expressed his feeling for her nor she herself.

They both feel each other, they support each-other even in the most horrible time of life, they understand each other through eyes, they always came forward for each-other and the most important thing… they purely love each-other….

It was the main reason that they not at all needed to express their feelings.

For bringing them from trance, purvi coughed fakely and the both came out of trance.

( **TO BE CONTINUED)**

 _So frendz…. How was the chappy…..i don't know so let me know through ur reviews._

 _._

 _But there is a prblm that on Monday and Tuesday I'm going to appear my dance exams. So, I will be unable to update and couldn't review any of the story so plz… forgive me._

 _Mein jaanti hun ki aate-aate hee mein chuti le rahi hoon but nothing can't be done….exam pehle aate hein na ! par promise ki Wednesday ko zarur update kar dungiJ_

 _Plz….review….._

 **Thnx to-**

 **Praise22- thnx a lot, u r the 1st reviewer of my first story so…. I'm Really happy…tkcr.**

 **Topaz007- di, thnx a lot… and surely I'd updated a long chappyJ**

 **Jannat fairy-thnx a lot…. Ur review really motivated me…J**

 **Krittika- di, so here is ur long chappy… so r u happy or not? Plz let me know through pmJ**

 **Blair.64- di, thnx a lot… now I'm not secret so… feel free to pm me… I'm wa8ng and surely I'll pm u… if there will be any prblmJ**

 **Jebagomes1- thnx a lot… really ur appreciation motivated me….. J**

 **Mithi- thnx a lot, keep reviewing …. Tkcr J**

 **Mahesh15- thnx a lot…. Keep reviewing …. TkcrJ**

 **Drizzle1640- di, or we can be frends.. pm me & thnx for the reviewJ**

 **Divanims- di, u had helped me a lot so as per ur wish here is sachvi… thnx a lotJ**

 **Love daya- thax a lot…. Ur stories r amazing.. no need to say thanx… tkcrJ**

 **Fati sid- di, sorry, so here is the long chappy… let me know through ur reviewJ**

 **Ravu161- thnx a lot… for ur sweet review… tkcrJ**

 **Sorry if I forgot anyone…**

 _So, plz review…. Good or bad… surely I'll try to improve._

 _Meet u all soon_

 _Be happy_

 _Keep smiling_

 _With regards_

 _Prachi.4893_


	3. Chapter 3

Hi,

Again as per my promise I'm here. And with the new chapter. I'm very much pleased with the reviews... actually meine kabhi socha hee nahin tha ki mujhe itne ache comments milenge...mein toh bas aise hee try kar rahi thi but... now i can't tell ki mein kitni khush hoon. Therefore… iss chapter mein maine khudse doh chote-chote shayaris dalen hain… plz padhke bataana ki kaise hein (**puppy eyes**) agar acha hoga toh I'll work on it aur agar bura hoga toh mein shayri aur stories ke bich mein nahin daalungi… So, HERE WE GO-

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 3**

.

.

.

.

.

Purvi's cough took them out from the trance. And they both feel really very embraced. Within no minutes abhijit and sachin reach them. Seeing dareya they also became a little confused and purvi shook her head saying nothing special and they 3 smiled.

Here to change the mood, abhijit started-

"purvi, waise tarika jee dikh nahin rahin hai? Aayi nahin hai kya?"

"abhijit bhai….. tarika toh kabki aa chuki hai…. Aap hee ka intezaar kar rahi hai" purvi spoke innocently.

Really, abhijit went mad...

"kyaaaaa? T..ta…tar..rik..kaaa jee me..mer..mera wait kar rahin hai?"

"jee bhai" again replied innocently.

Here dareya, and sachin felt very hard to hide their laughter. But nothing could be done becoz abhijit had already left them and in the way towards his tarika jee.

Abhijit entered the house with purvi following by dareya and sachin. Tarika was placing the plates.

Abhijit-(smiling wide) "gud morning tarika jee"

Tarika- (smiling) "gud morning abhijit"

Changing the topic daya spoke-

"waise aap sabki baat khtam ho gayi hai toh kya mein khana khaa sakta hoon ya phir aaj deen bhar bhuka hee rehna hoga…"

Abhijit-(irritatingly) "ek kaam karo shreya! Daya ko khana khila doh….(shreya chukled) Ham sab baad mein khayenge….. pehle kumbhkaran ki bhook shant karo…..

Shreya-(stammering) "s..ss..ir… mei..mein?

Abhijit-(very innocently) "hann! Kyun koi takleef hai kya?"

Shreya-(astonished) "na..nahin sir takleef toh nahin hai paarrr…."

Abhijit-(again irritated) "kyaaa shreya…. Ab agar daya sirf tumahri baat manega toh usse shaant bhi toh tumhi karwaogi….. (naughtily)….kyun….tumne kya socha?...(after some moments)….

Everyone-(teasing) "ohhhh…hoooooo"

Shreya unknowingly started blushing. Seeing her, daya couldn't stay there anymore becoz it was really hard for him to hide his feelings from shreya. Her face was so innocent that daya was unable to spoke any lie to her; till today he had never spoke any false to shreya. Her eyes attract him and her words pauses him. She was really a miracle in daya's life but he was unable to express his feeling to her becoz of his dark past….. Which stop him every time when he starts to fall for her. In every hard situation they are together, in every small matter they share their views and in every bad mood they place a smile in each-other's lip but….. They both never tried for their luck becoz they thinks also the same…. These similarities often come in between them and apart them.

.

.

Abhijit and Tarika were well known to the feelings of their besties. They both never drop the every single opportunity to unite them but…. They never succeed. They both get this big opportunity not to enjoy themselves but to burn the difficulties between dareya and their path.

Daya made his way towards the garden. And abhirika noticed this but they don't even tried to reach daya but making a plan they send shreya to daya.

.

.

.

.

IN THE GARDEN

.

.

.

.

Daya was thinking about his past how he spend his childhood in the orphanage and how he struggled to be a cid officer… how he met abhijit…how he got the cid family…. And how….

This 'how' has no answers.

Daya (pov) "aisa hua hee kyun? Mujhe iss baar pyaar nahin ho sakta….mein shayad iss pyaar ke layak hee nahin hoon….kabhi mudke zindegi ke beete pannon ko paltata hoon toh…. Khushiyon ke paas jaane se bhi darr lagta hai…. Kya kabhi mein kisi ko apna paunga…shayad nahin? Iss nahin ka zabab mere paas abhi hai hee nahin aur mein dhundna bhi nahin chahta….. aakhir mein ek cid officer hoon… mujhe kabhi bhi kuch bhi ho sakta hai…. Jiban ka koi varosa nahin… phir kyun mein kisi aur ki zindegi karab karun…. Kya hak hai mera kisi par… kya hak hai?

Here shreya was already watching him. She was not at all unknown to the feelings of daya but also aware of his past… she can even hear his every words and she was able to read his mind.

The sound of creeping grasses, the sound of flowing wind…. the sweet sounds of chirping birds and the soft yawns of blooming flowers….. everything can be heard between their two hearts….

.

.

.

Ahsaas tumhara hamare kaano tak goonj rahi hai….

Dekho yeh dhadkan dhadak rahi hai…..

Khamoshi tumahri hamse anjaan dekho….

Phir bhi khamoshiyaan baatein kar rahi hai….

.

.

.

Suddenly daya recognise the soft touch on his shoulders and saw back….. yes, it was shreya.

He watched deep into her eyes…. Yes, there was a small light of a determined hope in her deep eyes. The hope that she will love him…she will support him….she will trust him….and she will shower every flavour of happiness in his life.

.

.

.

(background music)

.

.

Kehte hain khuda ne iss jahan mein sabhi ke liye 

Kisi na kisi ko hai banaya har kisi ke liye 

Tera milna hai uss rab ka ishaara maanu 

Mujhko banaya tere jaise hi kisi ke liye 

Kehte hain khuda ne iss jahan mein sabhi ke liye 

Kisi na kisi ko hai banaya har kisi ke liye 

Tera milna hai uss rab ka ishaara maanu 

Mujhko banaya tere jaise hi kisi ke liye 

Kuch toh hai tujhse raabta 

Kuch toh hai tujhse raabta

.

.

They were really engrossed in themselves. Suddenly the sky started looking dark. The breeze started to flow wildly. The trees started to make noise and the atmosphere started to feel very deep. And our dareya came out from their trance.

Shreya-(looking towards the sky) "sir chaliye…shayad baarish hone wali hai.."

Daya- (looking to her eyes) "toh hone doh.."

Shreya-(confused) "sir…. Aap bheeg jayenge…. Fir sardi aur phir….zukaam.."

Daya- (sneezed) "aaaaaaaa…..chiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn"

Shreya-(with concern) "dekha zukaam ho gaya na! kab se bol rahi hoon ki andar chaliye par aap…. Aap toh meri baat sunn hee nahin rahe hein"

Daya (smiling) "thik hai chalo…nahin toh boss mujhe hospital le jayega.."

Shreya-(laughing) "thik hai…. Chaliye.."

Daya once more stared at her.

.

.

Tum hansti ho toh khusboo mehekne lagti hai….

Hawayen mehlphil mein rang bharne lagte hain...

Zulf tumhare uddne jab lagtin...

Toh be-chain ham hone lagte hein...

.

.

Suddenly the rain started and shreya grabbed daya's hand and took him inside.

Here everyone had already finished their breakfast and chatting in the drawing room.

And dareya entered. Seeing them all smiled.

Abhijit- (naughtily) "baatein khatam ho gayi ya aur baki hai"

Daya-(changing the topic) "mujhe bhuk lagi hai.."

s.m – "haan daya beta… tum aur shreya jakar kha lo…. Phir nikal janaa..."

shreya- "jee maa"

And everyone giggled among themselves.

And they went towards the kitchen. Shreya served the food and both of them had their breakfast. It was almost 9 'o' clock and everyone left to airport. The rain has stopped and now the sky seems to be very clear.

All were happy. They first approach ACP sir's home and from there acp pradyuman, , freddy, pankaj, kavin, dushyant, divya, ishita joined them. Vansh and mayur also went with them not for the vacations but to drive back the vans as They took 2 scorpio vans.

In one acp, , pankaj, kavin, vansh, ishita and divya were there. Kavin was driving.

In another there were abhijit, daya, sachin, freddy, purvi, shreya, tarika and mayur. Daya was driving.

And they ran straight towards the airport.

But airport was not their destination becoz destination is decided in the heaven not in the earth….

.

.

.

.

Suddenly daya's car came infront a big truck and crashed…. …..

 **(TO BE CONTINUED)**

 _So, frendz how was this chapter... plz tell me...really becoz of all ur good wishes my dance exams went really amazing... i'm passed with 1st class distinction... thnx a lot..._

 _I'm very happy and plz..plz..plz... reviews... ur reviews makes my day._

 **All my thnx to-**

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **chapter reviewers-**_

 **Rajvi girl- thnx a lot :)**

 **Guest- thnx a lot:)**

 **Sanika-thnx a lot**

 **Loveukavin- hi aisha, i'll be glad to b ur frend...u can give ur fb address if u have & dear i've already added sachvi so, i can't add kavi but promise that surely in the nxt stry i'll add kavi...and don't worry kavin is here... thnx.**

 **Amrutha-thnx a lot:)**

 **Nilpari-thnx a lot di... aakhir koi toh odisha se mila... & if u r in fb thn give me ur fb address... i'll be glad to be ur frend-cum-lil'sis.**

 **Disani-thnx a lot**

 **Guest-thnx a lot**

 **DS-thnx a lot**

 **Ananya-thnx a lot**

 **Guest-thnx dear...i'm also a dareya fan...and surely u'll enjoy his stry.**

 **Guest-thnx a lot**

 **Guest-thnx a lot**

 **Shreya-thnx a lot**

 **Guest-thnx a lot**

 **Cool girl-thnx a lot dear... i hope u'll enjoy**

 _ **Reviewers of 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **chaptr-**_

 **Princess046-thnx a lot...**

 **Lovedaya-thnx a lot di...**

 **Drizzle1640-thnx a lot di...surely it is not that much long but i've to write accrdng my story line.. so sorry**

 **Jebagomes1- thnx a lot di...**

 **Mahesh15-thnx very much**

 **Krittika-thnx a lot di, fr ur suggestn... it helped me to improve**

 **\- thnx di, actually i'm not good at expressing but authors r vry gud at writing... thnx...**

 **Topaz007-thnx di... ur wishes really worked...**

 **Ravu161-thnx a lot di... fr ur sweet revies...**

 **Jasdeep- thnx a lot very much...**

 **Divanims-thnx a lot di...and r u happy** **sachvi ko meine add kar diya...**

 **Blair.64-thnx a lot di...fr ur help...fr ur emotional stry and... fr ur reviews...**

 **Amrutha-thnx a lot dear...**

 **Rajvigirl-thnx a lot dear...**

 **Guest-thnx very much...**

 **Sohine-thnx a lot dear... and same pinch also... keep reviewing...**

 **Tiakhan98-thnx a lot dear... but it is already sachvi... so, njoy & surely my upcoming stories will include rajvi...**

 **Guest-thnx a lot... & plz tell me ur name u r really gud at giving suggest... its really helped me and surely, i'll concentrate on dareya...**

 **Disani-thnx a lot...**

 **Guest-thnx a lot...**

 **Ishika-thnx a lot... and surely... we can b frendz... keep reviewing...**

 **Shweta04- surely shweta... we can be frendz and tell me ur fb address... if u have.. and if not then also... we can be gud frends... and surely, keep reviewing... thnx a lot...**

 _And sorry if u forgot anyone... plz.. review wheather it is gud or bad..._

 _Keep smiling_

 _Stay blessed_

 _With regards_

 _Prachi.4893_


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, everyone how are you… sorry very much… wo actually mere computer se net connection cut ho gaya tha aur meine likhna bhi pura nahin kiya tha….. so late update kiya….. plz…. Aap log gussa matt hona… kaan pakadkar sorry…

Mein reviews se bohut zyada khush hoon… itne saare reviews…. I can't believe. And ek guest ne pucha ki kya mein sach mein 9th mein toh dear, yes, ofcourse i'm in 9th... and thnx...all of u for ur sweet reviews...

Abhi time nahin hai isliye sabko individually thanks nahin keh paa rahi hoon….but I'm very much happy ki….. aap sabko meri story pasand aayi…. And also thnx for liking my shayari...So, here is ur update

Read, enjoy and plzzzzzzzzzz review…

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 4**

.

.

.

.

The car was crashed… they all fell down speedily into the side forest….. Because of the speed, rollingly they all got aparted and went unconscious. The car crashed and burn into small-small pieces. Acp's car was coming in behind and they all got shocked to see this unbelievable scene….. they went dumbstruck…

Drops of tear started coming in everyone's eyes….. acp ordered kavin to call the ambulance and others started searching them.

Here daya and abhijit was rolling and rolling and got strucked in a huge tree….. the trunk hit their head and they became unconscious. Blood was highly oozing from their forehead. Tarika and purvi was together, they were also rolling….. lastly they goes into the bushes and the needle like structures hurt them… they shout loudly and blood started ozzing from their body….. after sometime they also became unconscious… sachin, freddy, shreya and mayur were together…suddenly a huge rock came on their path and to save others… shreya came infront and the rock hit her head….

She shouted loudly and got aparted from sachin, freddy and mayur…. She became unconscious and rollingly fell into the spring from a great hight…. Her body hit the rocks and she became seriously injured. Blood oozed like river from her body…. She even couldn't control herself from falling…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **AFTER 2 HOURS**

.

.

.

.

 **IN THE CITY HOSPITAL OF MUMBAI**

.

.

.

.

Now abhijit, daya, tarika and purvi were in the ward… sachin, freddy, and mayur were jst lightly injured…..

Here outside the ward all were crying….. the cid officers who can go through any problem…. They were crying….

Acp- (standing near the wall) (pov) "kya…kyaa.. kiya tha hamne ….. kya kiya tha… kyun hamesha tum mere bachhon ko muskilaaton mein dalte ho….unki khushiyan kya tumse dekhi nahin jaati hai….. (and bit the wall).

came and kept his hand on acp's shoulders….

"boss…. Chinta matt karo…. Sab thik hojayega… zindegi ko shayad hee hamari khushi kubool nahin thi….. par ( to lighten the mood) wo hein na tumhara ladla….. senior inspector abhijit….. dekhna… zarur uthega… aur tarika ko bhi uthayega…. Nahin toh phir (emotionally) ….. l..la..labb mein flirt kiske saath karega…. ( n they both shared a light crying laugh) aur woh dono uthenge toh milkar daya ko uthayenge….. phir daya bolega… (acting) boossssss… kyun uthaya mujhe? Nahin? (again a small smile came in acp's face… with a hope that his children will be well very soon).

Suddenly doctor came out with a smiling face….. acp and others rushed towards him….

Kavin (worridly) "doctor sahib…. Ab..ab woh sab kaise hein?…"

Dushyant (with same tone) "… woh….. woh sab thik toh ho jayenge naa?"

Doctor-(smiling) "aap sab ki pukar shayad ishwar ne sunn lee hai…. , daya..purvi and … sab abhi khatre ke bahar hain… they all would be cure soon….

Acp-"thnx….thnx.. a lot doctor… ham aap ka ehsaan kabhi bhula nahin payenge…"

-" jee doctor…. Waise ham unhe ghar kab le jaa sakte hein?"

Doctor (smiling) "hmm.. parso tak aap un sabko ghar le jaa sakte hein but... dhyan rakhiyega... jaise un pe koi stress na aaye..."

Acp "jee doctor (and smiled)..."

Doctor was jst leaving that sachin asked worridly…..

"doctor… ek minute!"

Doc- "yes..kahiye…"

"doc..doct..doctor….woh …. Woh sh..shr..shreya kaisi hai..?"

"(sadly) ke bare main ham kuch keh nahin sakte officer…. Unke ghao bohut zyada hai….mujhe toh laga shayad ham unhe bacha bhi naa sakenge but wo abhi bhi zinda hai… itni unchai se girne ke wabjud bhi wo hans rahin hain…. Pata nahin.. (thinking)….. really wo bohut bahadur hein…. Unke sahrir se itna khoon beh chukka hai ki… unka chalna phirna toh impossible hai…. Aur kuch deir pehle unhe paralysis ka attack bhi aaya tha but….. unka housla unbelievable hai… phir bhi….

Acp- (worridly) "phir bhi kyaa doctor…?"

Doc- "phir bhi itni upper se girne ke wajah se unke bolne ki shakti chali gayi hai….."

All got a huge shock…..

Doc continued "aur shayad wo chal bhi naa payen ?"

Ishita (another shock) "kyaaaaaaaaa?"

Tears rolled down from everyone's eye…. And the doctor left…

Sachin- (crying) "dekhaaa….. dekha… sir shreya b.. nahin payegi… aur chal bhi nahin… (he broke down)…. Meri gudiya… apahiz ho jayegi….. nahin..nahin…kabhi nahin…(he fell down… but acp caught him)…..sir… sir… meri…meri…gudiya…kyaa..kya..kahunga..mein maa se….kya kahunga…. (and he get unconscious)

Here in the ward abhijit's eyes opened… he got suspicious watching daya, tarika and purvi there in the room…he got afraid and got off from bed and went to daya…. (worridly) "dayaa… daya… aankhen khol…dekh ham sab thik hai..daya….daya..utth yaar….kya kar raha…. Hai…. (he shouted) doctor…doctor… kahan hai…sab…"

Hearing his sound the whole team approach there and they went to abhijit…. Acp hug abhijit… but due to weakness he fell down….. the doctor also came and after sometime they made abhijit lie on bed…. And console him….

After half-n-hour everyone started to recover….. now tarika, purvi, and daya also had opened their eyes….. they were under treatment…. Now the ward was not so much unhappy but…. The sounds of laughing and chatting were echoing there.

But suddenly daya felt a kind of sense…which was very new to him… his eyes searched for that special person but…. Where is she?... Surely, the answer was nowhere…now he became worried… seeing his changing face abhijit asked…

"daya….kyaa hua..?"

" (worridly) boss…. Wo..wo shreya nahin dikh rahi hai….?"

"(with same expression) han yaar…. Jabse aankhen khuli hai… shreya nahin dikhi hai.."

Purvi- "han bhai…. Shreya..bhi toh hamare saath… car mein thi….kahin…."

Tarika- "(cutting her) kyaaa… purvi kuch bhi haan…. Shreya thik hogi…(naughtily) bilkul..sachin ki tarah..hmm…"

Purvi blushed…. But tarika was cutted by sachin….who was jst entering the room with medicines…..

Sachin- "nahin tarika…..shreya thik nahin hai… (and tears appeared in his eyes)"

Daya (now really terribly) "thik nahin hai…. Kya..hua sachin..shreya ko..han… bataao sachin shreya ko kya hua..?"

And sachin told four of them all about shreya….everyone got shocked but…but daya broke into pieces…. His heart shattered… his brain stopped working…..and his lips started trembling….now he couldn't help himself to control his tears….. he got off his bed…. But fell down…sachin in no secs…. Caught him…

Sachin-(in tears) "daya sir…sambhaliye khudko…. Yeh sahi waqt nahin hai…"

Daya- (horribly) "kya…sahi waqt nahin hai sachin?...kya sahi waqt nahin hai…jab shreya jharne se giri thi…tab kya sahi waqt tha….ya ab jab wo maut se guzar rahi hai….. ye sahi waqt hai?...(sobbing).wo aise hame chod har nahin jaa sakti… nahin jaa sakti hai wo…. Kya junah kiya tha hamne…kyun kiya usne aisa? ….kyun kiya…sachin…kyun kiya…" (and he broke down there itself)

Sachin couldn't control himself crying…. Daya's situation made him like…. A begger….. now he jst want to beg the happiness from the god for her gudiya….

Seeing daya and sachin abhijit…tarika..purvi…they also cried…but sachin had to control himself…. Being a little stronger he made daya stand and lie him on the bed… daya was sobbing…he wanted to see her shreya right now but…but he was not in that situation that he could stand…

.

.

.

Bagair tumhare jee na sakenge

Zindegi bhar kyaa muskura bhi payenge

Kabhi izhaar na kiya…. Toh ruth kyun gayi tum

Ab…. Tumhe kabhi uttha bhi kya payenge….

.

.

.

Now daya couldn't even want to stay in his place anymore... he took the support of sachin and walked to shreya's ward….. the scene made him look like a lost child…

Shreya was attached to many medical equipment… her heartbeat was going slow… time by time.. she was breathing very high…. A bottle of blood was attached to her body… many scratches can be seen in her body…. Her head was highly injured….. she was lying as a dead body…who will suffer for minimum hours…

Seeing this daya once more broked into pieces…. He sat down near shreya…..

Daya (with tears and trembling voice) " kyun kiya.. shreya tumne aisa kyun kiya…? Khata kya thi meri? Haan ? ki mein tumse pyar ke woh teen labz keh na saka…. ? bataao bhi… yahi galati hui thi na mujhse…. Zindegi se hamesha tumhari khushiyon ki dua mangta raha… (took her hand) …. Inhi haathon pe ek kharoanch aate hee mere roungte khade ho jaate the…. Aur tum bhi toh inhi haathon se mere zakham pe marham lagati thi naa? Toh tum uth ti kyun nahin...dekho... aaj mere dil pe kharoanch lagi... ek baar uspe marham laga ke to dekho... uttho shreya (and shook her) uttho bhi... and tears escaped from his eyes and fell on shreya hand...

It made a miracle….. she opened her eyes….. sachin watched this he was jst going to call doctor but a word escaped from shreya's mouth….. "da..ya..sirr…"

And daya looked at her….yes…she is speaking…. His heart spoke now… his eyes gleamed…. But nothing… her eyes got closed.

.

.

.

 **Kise poochun, hai aisa kyun  
Bezubaan sa, ye jahaan hai  
**

 **Khushi ke pal, kahan dhoondhooN  
Benishan sa, waqt bhi yahan hai**

 **Jaane kitne labon pe gile hain  
Zindagi se kayi faasle hain  
Paseejte hain sapne kyun aankhon mein  
Lakeer jab chhoote in haathon se yoon bewajah  
**

 **Jo bheji thi duaa, woh jaake aasmaan  
se yoon takra gayi ke aa gayi  
Hai laut ke sadaa  
**

 **Saanson ne kahan rukh mod liya  
Koi raah nazar mein na aaye  
Dhadkan ne kahan dil chhod diya  
Kahan chhode in jismon ne saaye  
**

 **Yehi baar-baar sochta hoon tanha main yahan  
Mere saath-saath chal raha hai yaadon ka dhuaan  
**

 **Jo bheji thi duaa, woh jaake aasmaan  
se yoon takra gayi ke aa gayi  
Hai laut ke sadaa**

.

.

.

once more daya's hope shattered…. His eyes cried….his heart died…

sachin tried his best to console daya but….but it was not possible….. he called the doctor… doctor observed shreya….. but due to his bad luck…. Shreya's situation was now in the worst level…. He had no option left…. He had to do the operation but…. It was also a risk… shreya can be saved or she will die….

Sachin took daya to his ward…..

The doctor once more looked shreya…. He was very much impressed with her ability to live but her physical condition was not at all supporting her…. He thought once again and now he was very much confident to save her….. and he left to talk with acp sir…

Shreya opened her swelled eyes…. She was half-conscious….. she looked at herself and then towards the room…. Her heart was now also beating for her love….. after feeling his presence… she want to live but…. She felt that her inner soul wanted to leave her… she can't help smiling at her condition… and she once again drifted into sleep due to the medicines….

 **(TO BE CONTINUED)**

 _So, friends how was this chapter…. I know not at all good…. But then also plzz review… and agar koi galati hui hogi toh plz… pm mein batadijiye ya phir niche review box toh hai hee ;)_

 _Stay blessed_

 _Be happy_

 _Keep smiling_

 _Keep reviewing_

 _With regards_

 _Prachi.4893_


	5. Chapter 5

Hi frendz,

….i'm very happy… surely I'd completed a century in my first story… really glad that I'm a part of this ff family… so, there is a treat for my 100th number reviewer and the someone secret is non other than Blair.64 or my blair di..

So di, treat is at the last..….

But I'm really unhappy with the readers…the graph shows that there is 2,198 views but only a few review… chapter 1 mein 30 reviews and chapter 4 mein only 21 reviews…what is this guys…I'm really upset… aur isiliye meine late update kiya…. Plz guys review the story…bura hone se bhi chalega…but this time until I get 30 reviews I'll not update… (its really feel bad jab aap likhen and koi use padhkar bhi review na dein…)…..so, here the chapter goes

So, do read & plzzzzz review;)

Ignore the spelling mistakes;)

it is very short but i can't do nthng..i'm hurted;(

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 5**

.

.

.

.

The doctor reached acp. He was in a very mixed mood. Watching acp and others he felt like pinching…. His heart said…no, don't ask them but… as a doctor he supported his mind… and asked…

Dr.- "excuse me"

Acp-"yes dr…. kahiye.."

Dr. "woh acp sir…hame inspector shreya ki operation karni padegi…par usmein khatra hai.."

Acp-"kaisa khatra?"

Dr. "sir becoz ki unhone kehne ki koshis ki…afterall jab ki unke kehne ki sakti chaligai thi…toh iss baat ne unke immunity aur recovering power par asar dala and ab unke jaan jane ka khatra badh chukka hai….."

Daya heard all these conversation.

Acp-"(sad + worried) "toh kya…shreya kabhi thik nahin ho payegi doctor?"

"nahin sir…shreya ko thik hona hee padega…" a sound interrupted them. All watched towards that sound…..yes, it was daya…

Acp-"daya…tum…"

Daya- (strongly) "han sir… mein… aakhir shreya ek cid officer hai….kya usmein itni himmat nahin hai ki ….ki woh khudse ladh sake…ya aap sab use kamzor samajh rahe hein…"

Acp "daya…baat aisi nahin hai…shreya ke jaan ko khatra hai…wo..wo m..a.a"

Daya-(cut him) "marr jayegi naa?" (everyone shocked)

Daya- (to the doctor) "dr… aap..aap shreya ke operation ka intezaam kijiya…. Koi gal nahin…. Mujhe yakin hai…woh zarur uthegi…uthegi kyaa..use uthna hee padega..samajh kya rakha hai usne apne aap ko?... khair chodiye, aap operation kijiye.."

Acp "par..daya.."

Daya-"kuch nahin sir..yeh risk mein loonga.."

Dr. "mujhe bhi lagta hai inspector daya thik keh rahe hein…himmat harna nahin chahiye..yakin rakhiye…medical science bhale kaam na kar sake but duaayein hamesha kaam kartin hein…" and he left.

Here daya's heart was crying..he had never wished to see her shreya in this condition..but now, he had decided..if shreya can keep fast for his life then why he couldn't try to cure her…. she was the girl who had never expected anything from him except his smiling….his one wound can make her eyes wet…his one word can change her whole day….his life was more important for her than anything else in her life…

But his thoughts were disturbed when he felt a concerning hand on his shoulder.

Yes, it was non other than his buddy…his friend…his brother… his boss...and his life… abhijit …. He now felt very much more relieved… he felt secure… in his buddy's hug…

Abhijit- " raha hai budhu…."

Daya-"aur nahin toh kya karun..dekha na tumne..kaise shreya ham sab ko chodke jaa rahi hai.."

"dayaa.. tu pyaar karta hai na ussse..hmm..bata...( daya simply nodded) toh chinta kis baat ki haan?..."

"par..shreya..aise kaise mujhe chod degi..haan..kaho na uss se ki jaldi thik ho jaye.." (still in the hug)

"acha ek baat bata (coming out from the hug) ….. jab tu hospital mein tha (ep-daya in danger prt-1 &2) …tab shreya kya aise tut gayi thi..

Daya nodded in no.

..toh tu kaise tut sakta hai…?"

"par boss.."

"kuch boss..foss nahin… tu ek cid officer hai na…abhi-abhi toh gala faad-faad kar keh raha tha ki…(acting) ke operation ka intezaam kijiya... risk mein loonga... fir kyaa hua.. ab aise ro raha hai.."

"thik hai boss….ab aur nahin rounga…".(wiped his tears) and everyone smiled seeing the duo..

Abhijit took daya with himself to the ward…. Now the situation was really hard… doctors were trying their best to cure her and others were praying….this situation made daya…strong from inside…he was now almost cured….abhijit, purvi and tarika had also became well…all were standing infront of the OT….

They were really shattered…. They all were only praying hard for shreya…..

Daya's decision made him more hurried, his mind was running..he was the one who want his shreya at any cost…. Abhijit was only standing in the hope that shreya will come back soon into their land and to his buddy's life….acp's eyes were waiting eagerly for her daughter-like-officer…salunkhe was only standing as a statue as shreya was the one who like to gave him tips like his own daughter…(episode 1043)….tarika's eyes were wet..she was missing her sister-like-friend….purvi was not in the present becoz her tears were recovering past memories that she had spend with shreya…..sachin's eyes were swelled..he was waiting for his sweet sister…..kavin and dushyant are really controlling their emotions…..divya & eshita are stretching there eyes in and out…they are really crying a long…..freddy was infront of the god…standing infront of him….praying for shreya's life…pankaj was standing in support of the wall…counting the unlimited memories with shreya…..nikhil's heart was crying becoz his best friend was in the bed of death…

.

.

.

.

 _ **Apne karam ki kar adaayein**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yaara, Yaaraa... yaara!**_

 _ **Mujhko iraade de**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kasamein de, waade de**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Meri duaaon ke ishaaron ko sahaare de**_ (daya look towards shreya through the glass) _ **  
**_ _ **Dil ko thikaane de**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Naye bahaane de**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Khaabon ki baarishon ko**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mausam ke paimane de**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Apne karam ki kar adaayein**_ (he moved back) _ **  
**_ _ **Kar de idhar bhi tu nigaahein**_

 _ **Sun raha hai naa tu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ro raha hun main**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sun raha hai naa tu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kyun ro raha hun main (x2)**_ (tears escaped from his eyes)

 _ **Manzilein ruswa hain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Khoya hai raasta**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aaye le jaaye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Itni si iltejaa**_ (he wiped his tears) _ **  
**_ _ **Ye meri zamanat hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu meri amaanat hai haan...**_

 _ **Apne karam ki kar adayein**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kar de idhar bhi tu nigaahein**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sun raha hai naa tu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ro raha hoon main**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sun raha hai naa tu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kyun ro raha hun main**_

 _ **Waqt bhi thehara hai**_ (abhijit kept his hand on daya's shoulder) _ **  
**_ _ **Kaise kyun ye huaa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kaash tu aise aaye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jaise koi duaa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu rooh ki raahat hai**_ (daya looked abhijit with hopes & he ensured daya) _ **  
**_ _ **Tu meri ibaadat hai**_

 _ **Apne karam ki kar adaayein**_ (doctors entered OT) _ **  
**_ _ **Kar de idhar bhi tu nigaahein**_ (the light turned red)

 _ **Sun raha hai naa tu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ro raha hoon main**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sun raha hai naa tu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kyun ro raha hun main (x2)**_

 _ **Yaaraa...**_

.

.

.

.

The operation started... a team of 4 doctors discuss among themselves... they took their equipment….

.

.

.

.

 **AFTER 2 HOURS**

.

.

.

.

The OT's bulb turned off…. And 2 sisters came out…doctors came…. Within no mins everyone approached them… hopes can be seen clearly in officer's eyes….

Daya (curiously) "doctor…kya hua..?"

Doctor became quite…he observed all of them… he felt a pinch in his heart…. He turn back….everyone became shocked…

Abhijit (with wet eyes) "doctor..what happened? Shreya thik toh hai na?"

Sachin (adding more curiosity) "dr…. bataiye … kya hua.."

Everyone now stared keenly at the doctor… he tured back once more and a tear escaped from his eyes…

Doctor "…..woh.. inspector shreya…

 **(TO BE CONTINUED)**

So, plz tell me how was the chapter… I feel that my writings were not so good..therefore a very few reviews…if anyone don't like then plz..tell me…

And a heart-ful thanx to them who reviewed… guys..u really inspire me a lot….

.

.

.

.

(CHAPTER 3 REVIEWERS)

 **Thnx to love daya, princess046, divanims, mahesh15, topaz007, mithi, jasdeep, drizzle1640, bhumi98, guest, amrutha, hajra, guest, guest, dharini 2896, sohine, krittika, Anaya, blair, loveukavin, rajvi girl, aash vin, haseena khan, shreya, sanika.**

….. _thnks all of u guys…. Ur reviews really matters….._

(CHAPTER 4 REVIEWERS)

 **Thnx to -**

 **Dayashreya – di, thnx a lot for ur review.**

 **Drizzle1640 – di, thnx a lot.. ur orders will be work very soon… thanx really.**

 **– di, thnx a lot, yes u can guess….miracle will be sure.**

 **Mahesh15 – thnx a lot… keep watching..what will happen.**

 **Divanims – di, thnx a lot for ur review as well as for ur help…thnks.**

 **Bhumi98 – thnx a lot di… keep reviewing.**

 **loveDaya – di, thnx a lot.. ur support really mean a lot…thnx.**

 **Topaz007 – di, thnx a lot..aage aur bhi tragedy hai, keep reviewing..thnx.**

 **Jebagomes1 – di, thnx a lot… keep reviewing.**

 **Hamdard duo – thnx a lot dear..its ok… keep reviewing.**

 **Jasdeep – thnx a lot…. Ur review really matters…thnx.**

 **Anaya – thnx a lot dear…keep reviewing.**

 **Guest – thnx a lot dear. plz kindly give ur name, thnx fr such a descriptive review.**

 **Loveukavin – thnx a lot…keep reviewing.**

 **Aash vin – thnx a lot dear… keep reviewing.**

 **Guest – thnx a lot… keep reviewing.**

 **Rajvi girl – thnx a lot… keep reviewing.**

 **Blair.64 – di, thnx a lot…hope u had got ur answer.. if not then pm me…thnx.**

 **.50 – di, thnx a lot… u r really very sweet…keep reviewing.**

- **THE TREAT….**

 _To blair di.. di, I'd a fully new concepted story….. I would be happy to write on ur fav couple…I know its dareya…but do tell me.. I'll add u also…. I know its not a big treat but jo bhi hai…bataana zarur ;)_

 _ **So,**_

 _ **Plz read & review**_

 _ **(update will be after 30 reviews only)**_

 _Stay happy_

 _Keep smiling_

 _Withregards_

 _Prachi.4893_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi frendz…**

 **Thnx a lot.. fr all ur kind and precious reviews… I knew I'm very late but mein kya karun mujhe time hee nahin milta… aur upar se yeh net prblms… plz forgive me and read the chapter.**

 **.**

 **And kindly read the last note… if I forgot anyone then a cute sorry for them;)**

 **So, here is the update….**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Doctor "…..woh.. inspector shreya…

Acp- "kyaa inspector shreya…bataiye doctor….

Daya- "woh thik toh hai na?"

Doctor "hamne operation ki…and yeh successful bhi raha par...

Daya "par….

Doctor "par I'm very sad to say that who abhi kabhi bol nahin payegi….halnki unke peir ek-do mahine mein thik ho jayega….par shayad woh kabhi bol nahin payengi…."

Everyone got a shock. Tears escaped from purvi's eyes… she could never thought of such a bad day…when her chatter box will became dumb…. Daya was out of mind….he ignored the situation….but can he ignore….. the answer was no…. no he can't….

"kya ham shreya se mil sakte hein…" abhijit asked sadly…

"jee haan par unke hosh mein aane ke baad.."... with same expression dr. Replied.

Doctor went from their and suddenly acp's phone rang and he took it…

"acp pradyuman here….

"…

"kyaaa..khoon hua hai…

"….

"body ko chuna matt….ham abhi aate hein.."

And cutted the phone.

Acp- "chalo ek case report hui hai... yahan daya, abhijit, tarika hee rahenge… baki sab niklo…."

Everyone "jee sir…"

And everyone left except… duo and tarika.

It was almost late noon… the sun was passing… the atmosphere was very heavy… the warm wind was tounching their hearts…. The sounds of birds can be heard… they were returning home…. The sky seems to be of dark orange… shreya's eyes were closed…. Abhijit was near daya… tarika had gone for medicines… daya was seating on the bench near shreya's ward. His eyes were moist but he seems to be determined.

Abhijit "daya…."

Daya "hmm.."

"chal kuch kha le…"….abhi insisted.

"mann nahi hai boss...tum kah lo.."...he told.

"fikar matt kar….shreya jald hee thik ho jayegi.."

"shayad nahin.."…. he told emotionally.

"nahin matlab..?" … abhi asked.

"matlab wo thik nahin hogi…."… finally he broke down.

Abhijit hugged him.. two fresh tears escaped from daya's eye.

"aisa hee hota hai na abhi… bhagban kabhi mujhe khushi dena hee nahin chahte.."..daya asked in teary voice.

"aisa nahin hai…" … he wanted to convince but cutted…

"aisa hee hai.. nahin toh do-do baar pyar mein haarne ke baad phirse kyun pyar karwate..."

"..aisa nahin hai pagal zindegi utni aasaan hai nahin jitna tu sochta hai… tujhe kya lagta hai.. shreya thik nahin hogi…woh zarur hogi bas tujhe himmat harna nahin hai.."

"himmat kahan se laaun?..jab himmat karke aaj tak use dil ki baat bata naa paya toh ab kya bataunga?"

"..bhagban utna bhi bura nahin hai..bas tera ek exam lene wala hai aur.."

"..aur mujhe pass karna hai.." he cutted abhi's sentence.

"aur nahin to kya.. mera emotional fool bohut samajhdaar ho gaya hai..." …he smiled a bit.

Aparting from the hug "..jo bhi hoon tumahara hee hoon naa!..."

"woh toh hai hee…" abhijit winked at daya and daya smiled.

"toh chal khana khaate hein…"…abhijit said

"mujhe bhuk nahin hai..tum jaakar khaa lo…"…daya replied.

"thik hai… mein bhi yehin baithta hoon…" abhijit showed fake angriness.

"booosssss… ab yeh kya naya natak hai.." daya said childishly.

"jo bhi hai…. Mere bhai ke liye hai.."…abhijit pouted.

"acha..aur mere liye...kuch bhi nahin..." abhijit looked at that person..

"tarika"… abhijit said in low sound.

"haan..kyun kya baat chal rahi thi..hmm..?" she asked casually.

"dekhiye naa tarika jee yeh daya..khana nahin khaa raha..tabiyat kharab ho jayegi.."…abhijit spoke caringly…

"yeh baat toh thik nahin hai…daya..khana khaa lo.."…she insisted.

"tarika tum bhi…." He fed up.

"daya plz jaake khaa lo.. khaoge nahin toh shreya ko kya kahoge jab wo puchegi.."daya sir aapne khana kyun nahin khaya..?"

A tear dropped from his eyes.

"wohi toh..woh ab bol hee nahin payegi…" and he left from there making abhirika sad.

Tarika kept the medicines.. and came near abhi… abhijit was really helpless… he was unable to do anything. She saw abhi and sat near him…

"kya soch rahe ho?"…she asked.

"yehi ki jab shreya thik thi tab daya ne kuch bola nahin aur jab ab daya ke paas alfaz hai toh shreya ke paas zabaan nahin hai.."…he replied sadly.

"tum fikar matt karo..shreya jald hee thik ho jayegi..kehte hein naa..pyar pathar ko bhi phool bana deta hai toh se mamuli see bimaari kya hai…"..she added strongly.

"kaas tum sahi ho tarika…mein toh bas dua hee kar sakta hoon.." he said hopefully.

"kaas nahin…. Mein zarur sahi houngi..aur jab meri baat sach hogi tab tum meri baat zarur yaad karoge…"

Abhijit looked hopefully towards her deep eyes… he was now more happy… atleast he found someone who can change his state of mind…who can be his power… the assistant doctor tarika..with whom he suppose to flirt always he never thought… will fall for her…if now also he thought about their first meet… he felt himself lucky to be with her….they both had never expressed their inner feelings for each other but they always talks in their silence….they feel each other and unknowingly they loved each-other.

Abhijit came out from the trance.

"aur baithe matt raho… jaao sahabzaade ko manao nahin toh bhaisaab khayenge nahin.."…tarika said to point out daya…

"haan chalta hoon..tum shreya ke paas rehna.."…he said smiling a bit…

And tarika assured him with eyes and he left.

Here daya was standing near the reception… completing the formalities…. He seems to be offminded… he was seeing the watch in every single second…every minute was like one-one year for him..and every single hour is more than anything for him…. He was waiting every single moment and recalling every single memory…

Abhijit was watching his bro's every single movement… how he was suffering and how he was waiting… his couldn't cry or can't be happy… he was unable to drop a small tear nor he was able to show a simple smile…. They all were now happy that shreya's life was saved but that time all were very much sad that she can't speak anymore….. these all things were like dreams for everyone but a horror split of time for daya…

Camly abhijit approached daya….. it was almost 8 'o' clock…. Really today time is running for everyone…. Daya was siting infront of the cafeteria of the hospital… but till now had not eaten a single bit of food… abhijit sat down near him… daya looked abhijit and simply gave a fake smile…. Nothing matters no one can understand you more than ur buddy….. his eyes told daya… daya knew that he can't ignore abhijit…. Afterall he was his inner soul… his heart and his life….. abhijit kept his hand on daya's shoulder…. Daya closed his eyes and simply slept on abhi's lap….. abhijit started moving his fingers in daya's hair…. He felt really secure being in abhi's protection… abhijit started…

"dayaa…"

"hmm.." he jst replied cutely…

"kuch khaa le na please…." He request once more…

"mann nahin kar raha hai naa…" he tried to finish the convo…

"toh kya aise nahin khayega jab tak shreya khud tujhe nahin bolegi…" he showed a little more anger…

"tum kyun chinta karte ho… jab bhuk lagegi toh khaa lunga.." he insisted..

"tu kitna khayega wo muje ache se pata hai.." he roared…

"boss.. tum bhi naa… tumhare siwah mera hai bhi kon?... gussa matt kiya karo.. mein khaa lunga.." he saw towards abhi...

Abhijit's eyes became wet...

"han..han..abhi emotional blackmail kar… mere siwah tera hai koun? Nahin…. Yeh baat acp sir ko pata chalegi na toh tere kaan khinch kar ek zor ka thapad denge.."…he showed his angriness..

"(confidently) nahin denge…"

"(confused) kyun nahin denge..?"

"(smirking) tum jo bacha loge…"

And they both shared a tried laugh... 2 drops of tear came out from their eyes… daya made him more comfortable and cuddled himself in abhijit lap….. just in a moment abhijit's phone rang..he picked up..

"han bolo tarika…"

"…"

"han ham abhi aate hein.."

He cut the phone..

(To daya) "chal..utth..shreya ko hosh aa gaya…"

He immediately got up and they headed towards shreya's ward…

.

.

.

INSIDE SHREYA'S ROOM

.

.

.

Shreya opened her swollen eyes.. dark circles can be seen… she first tried to recall every moment of that day but stress was not good for her…. she looked herself… many equipments were around her… and a familiar figure… her friend tarika… seeing her…. shreya smiled a bit… and tried to get up….but tarika stopped her saying..

"leti raho..doctor ne uthne se mana kiya hai.."

She tried to say.. "thik hai.." but…. She can't.. she tried once more… it can be because of sleeping…. She tried once more…her facial expressions got changed… she stressed her throat… she wanted to scream loudly…but what…. She was unable to speak… but she didn't stopped…. She tried… & tried… what was happening.. why she can't utter a word… what is time.. where are others… all these question surrounded her mind…

Watching her efforts to speak tarika stopped her… she said no through her eys..shreya paused herslf….tarika said helplessly….

'shreya tum ab bol nahin sakti…."

What the hail.. mein..mein bol nahin sakti..kya hua..kyun hua..kaise hua... kab hua…why! Why! Why! She shouted intentionally…. Tears started coming out from her eyes.. she just wanted to throw everything that she was seeing..but,…. NO… she can't….

Watching her like this tarika's eyes started dropping tears… she tried to calm down shreya but no…. she was not in that situation to understand anything more…..

In no minutes daya and abhijit opened the door and came inside….. seeing them shreya suddenly paused her inner dart.. she calm down… she stopped for a while… her eyes met with daya…. And like always…. She read his eyes…

Daya came near abhijit and tarika left them… he sat down near shreya…. Shreya watched his eyes… he had not slept anymore…. He was crying ..yes! he was…. She wanted to ask him… but her voice… she shattered….

Daya kept his hand on her hand she looked daya mindfully… her tears started coming out like any river…. She was damaged from inside.. she was unable…

Daya couldn't wait anymore...he started..

"shreya shayad meine tumhe kabhi samjha nahin…. Zindegi mein itne utaar-chadhaav aaye ki mein andar se bikhar gaya...ek baar pyar hua tha… engagement bhi hui but.. uss ladki ne mujhe dhokha diya… (she stared at him)… par uss samay abhijit ne sambhal liya… (smiled painfully)…. Phir ek baar pyar kiya meine… sab kuch bhulakar ek nayi shuruwat karna chaha..par…. iss baar uss ladki ne mere aur abhijit ke ristey mein daraar daal diya...abhijit ko doshi therwaya… toh meine use bhi chod diya…uske baad cid aur abhijit ye dono mere liye mere jaan se badhkar ho gayi… meine bina koi personal life ke jeena seekh liya…. cid jaisi ek family paakar mein apne aap ko bhul gaya… phir (he looked painfully at shreya… their eyes met)… aayi tum… woh pehla deen tumhare join ka…."inspector shreya reporting at duty sir"…. Wo pehle labz (shreya smiled)… sab kuch alag tha.. bilkul alag…pata nahin kya jadu kiya tumne… mein phirse jeene laga…. (daya said meaningfully)… tumhari wo chote-chote harkatein…tumhari evergreen smile…tumhari mere liye fikar (shreya looked shockingly)… tumhari baatein.. sab kuch mujhe acha lagne laga…. Mein badalne laga…par apne atit se darker kabhi izhaar karne ki koshish tak nahin kee... aur aaj uss koshish naa karne par pachta raha hoon..."

Paused for sometime... they can only hear the sound of wind..then daya continued-

"par aaj tumhe khone ke darr ne mere atit ko mitaa diya… abhijit ki baat sach hui… mein tumse pyar karne laga tha… aur mujhe pata tha.. tumne bohut baar koshish ki apne emotions ko jataane ki par mein jaan bujhkar ignore karta raha… par aaj mein tumse kuch kehna chahta hoon shreya… (shreya heartbeat became fast.. she looked at him) mein ek bada emotional fool hoon (both of then smile)… khana bhi acha bana leta hoon…sabme kuch na kuch khameeyaan toh zarur hoti hein par kya tum iss nikamme ko uski saari khaamiyon ke saath apnana chahogi… mere zindegi mein aana chahogi?"

Shreya was speechless… she want to stop the time and rewind it and once more play it…. She found herself on the top of the heaven… she felt like touching the zeneith… she wanted to say a big YES… but….

 **(TO BE CONTINUED)**

 **So frendz, how was the chapter…. Upto the mark or not… I don't know… plz let me know through ur precious reviews…..**

 **Thnx a lot….. plz r & r;)**

 **Mithi-** _di thanks a lot…. And I also like the song… tc;)_

 **Divanims-** thnx a lot di… keep reviewing..tc;)

 **Krittika-** _thnx a lot di… aapne padhaa toh sahi.. I'm happy..hope u like this chappy… keep reviewing..tc;)_

 **Lovedaya-** _thnx a lot di..keep reviewing…I always appreciate me..tc;)_

 **Nia757-** _don't worry its not a tragic 1.. keep reading…tc;)_

 **Blair.64-** _di, thnx a lot..fr ur review & appreciation.. tc;)_

 **Topaz007-** _di.. I'd already decided the stry line.. so, I can't change..don't be sad..surely nxt chapter will b a awesome 1..tc;)_

 **Bhumi98-** _thnx a lot di.. shreya thik toh hai nahin but jaldi ho jayegi..tc;)_

 **Mahesh15-** _it is not so much shocking.i think so.. anyway thnx a lot.. I really inspire me;)_

 **Hamdard duo-** _thnx a lot… I don't know u.. but really thnx fr appreciating me..keep reviewing.. tc..;)_

 **YRSTMP-** _thnx a lot di.. awesome review.. keep reviewing..tc;)_

 **Jasdeep-** _thnx a lot di.. & don't b scared…tc;)_

 **Geet saccharine-** _really thnx fr that long review..and yes.._ _shreya meri bhi fav hein.._ _aise hee kuch hone dungi.. but stry line bhi zaruri hai naa...tc;)_

 **Sanika-** _i'm also a huge dareya fan & b patience..shreya will be fin soon…tc;)_

 **143dayalavi-** _all the best fr ur exams dear..don't worry.. keep reading & tc;)_

 **Iram-** _thnx a lot dear.. keep reviewing.. tc;)_

 **Ananya-** _thnx a lot dear… keep reviewing..tc;)_

 **Loveukavin-** _hi aisha.. nice 2 meet u again.. I'd already gave u ur answer..chck the last of chapter 3…. There is ur answer.. kp ;)_

 **Disani-** _thnx u dear..keep reviewing..tc;)_

 **Shreyadaya-** _thnx di..kp reviewing..tc;)_

 **Aash vin-** _thnx a lot dear..kp reviewing..tc;)_

 **Cool girl-** _don't cry dear…keep reviewing and reading..answer is here…tc;)_

 **Drizzle1640-** _thnx di.. u r so sweet.. & its nice..mujhe bht saare reviews mile hein..thnx a lot fr inspiring me..tc.. kp reviewing;)_

 **And thnx to all "guest" reviewers.. keep reviewing and once more—mention ur names..i'll thnx u all individually… thnx a lot**

So, keep reviewing and be smiling..

.

.

Stay blessed

.

.

Be happy

.

.

 **With regards**

 **Prachi.4893**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, everyone! Its really very busy these days…. And I've to complete my tasks…. So I'm updating late… I know that and want to say that… guys, really I'll be late….knowingly I can't tell all of u lie…. So, plzz co-operate with me;) and I know u all will definitely support me;) thnx fr ur reviews and I'm happy that I'm getting a gud number of views…..**

 **thnx to those who reviewed…. I can't answer u all but I'll verify ur names….**

 **Plz check at last;)**

 **Thnx a lot again;)**

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 7** (sorry fr the splelling mistakes.. I've not checked it)

.

.

.

.

She watched daya's waiting eyes… his words… his eagerness and his heartbeat…. Her heart skipped…. What can she do.. nothing? She fed up…. There is no one except both of them… the confession was not like the way she had thought….the place was not correct.. the words were not perfect…. Is she was right?...by her mind she was right but by heart she was wrong… she was a person who always believe more in love than mind… and to her luck and belief… she was always right… or we can say her heart was and is always right….

Shreya's (pov) "yeh kya kiya sir aapne.. jane kabse mein issi pal ka intezaar kar rahi thi…. Par shayad aaj nahin... aaj nahin sir.. mein haan nahin bol paungi... mein aap pe bojh nahin ban sakti... .. agar mein aapse baatein hee naa kar paungi toh aapko khush bhala kaise rakh paungi...pyar mein toh aaj bhi aapse karti hoon aur aage bhi karti rahungi.. par... shayad iss janam mein aapki nahin ho paungi... mujhse nahin hoga... (she sighed)…mujhe maaf kardijiyega…. (she cried inside)… maaf kardijiyega mujhe…..

What happened…. But daya watched into her eyes more deeply… like he was seeking inside her heart… he can clearly see guilt in her swelled eyes…

Now shreya was unable to face daya so, she took side her face and hide it from him… he was keenly watching her every expression…..

Softly, daya kept his hand on her shoulder… she shivered…. She was unable to make any eye contact with him…. Being aware of her situation he lifted up her chin with his fingers…. She closed her eyes…. Daya came near to her face…. Now she can feel him…. With afraid expressions she opened her eyes…. And the figure she looked at was her love…..

She felt like…. She can broke down anytime… but yes she can't shout….. she felt very secure in his hands…. And suddenly she hugged daya like a small girl who has lost herself in the fair…..

Daya hugged her very securely…..

.

.

.

.

.

They aparted after 5 mins

.

.

.

.

.

Shreya's eyes were red…. She looked pouted at daya…. He smiled…and asked again….

"ab bolo bhi shreya!... haan ya naa (asked meaningfully)"

She nodded in no….

"kyun?" he asked confusingly….. then he remembered that… now she can speak no more.. so he took out his phone and handed over it to shreya…. She took it confusingly and looked at daya…

"ab jo bhi bolna ho.. ismein likhkar bolna… thik hai (said sweetly)

She nodded smilingly…. And took it….

She started writing.

"sir, mein aap pe bojh nahin banna chahti… plz mujhe maaf kardijiye… mein aapse shaadi nahin kar sakti.." (handed over it to daya)

Daya looked at it… he got angry….

"yeh kya nadaani hai shreya… jab mein hospital mein coma mein pada tha.. kya tab tumne mujhe bojh samajh ke meri dekh-val kit hi? Han bolo!"

She wrote again.

"sir… dekhvaal karne mein aur saari zindegi ek saath guzaarne mein bohut farak hai.."

Daya saw it... he said concernly...

"toh kya zubaan naa hone se pyar kam ho jata hai.. ab bolo!"

She wrote... "nahin sir.. pyar kabhi kam nahin hoti.. par jab mein bol hee nahin sakti (she chukled) toh… aap saari zindegi mujhse kuch bina sune aise hee beeta lenge.?" He saw again.

"zindegi bitaane ke liye zubaan ki nahin zazbaat ki zarurat padti hai shree…"

The word "shree" sounds magical when she heard it… she had never expected that one day he will call her in this way…. She looked at him… he nodded…..

.

.

.

.

Shreya was unable to convey nd daya was convincing her… these all things were watched by abhirika…. Through the window glass… they were happy but they were unable to handle the situation…..

Tarika- "abhi yeh kaisi situation hai… can't we do nothing?"

Abhi- "tarika! Inn dono ko toh ab ham nahin samjha sakte…. Par shayad..."

Tarika- "jo mein soch rahi hoon kya wo tum bhi ?"

Abhi- "shayad yeh hee ek rasta bacha hai..."

Tarika- "ok! Chalo chalet hein…."

.

.

.

AFTER 10 HOURS

.

.

.

Shreya was sleeping on the bed….. daya was sleeping sitting near shreya keeping his head on her hand….. the whole night passed…. it was almost 6 'o' clock in the morning…. After the accident it was the first peaceful sleep for daya and shreya… abhijit had already informed the nurse don't to disturb them…. And seeing their true love the nurse also agreed…..

There was a new feeling in the wind…. The sounds of people and small chirpy birds can be heard…. Breeze was flowing gently…. The sky was somehow grey…. It seems that monsoon is on his way….. heavy clouds can be seen everywhere… surrounding was feeling smooth..the fragrance of flowers near the ward door was flowing in every coner of the room….. everyone was already awake… as it is the city hospital of Mumbai…. But our love birds were sleeping peacefully in each-other's company….

.

.

Abhijit suddenly entered the room with his doctor tarika….

.

.

Abhi-"wo log kab ke jag gaye honge… meine mana kiya tha naa phir bhi.. tarika tumne late kar diya…." Said hurridly but stopped watching dareya.

Tarika was following abhijit without watching him…

Tarika-" kyaa abhijit!... ab bako matt… unhe bhuk bhi lagi hogi.." … and crashed with the standing abhijit…. She was just going to fall that abhijit hold her.

She got confused.

"bina soche samjhe.. kahin bhi atak jaate ho…" she yelled but abhijit kept his finger on her mouth…. And helped her to stand….when she stood properly…

She found dareya sleeping peacefully…..

A smile of lakhs crept through her lips….. abhijit said sheepingly…

"thoda dhire baat karo… utth jayenge dono.."

"hmm" she replied.. smilingly..

Abhijit and tarika both entered the room with very small-small steps…. Closed the door smartly… and approach them….. abhijit thought to capture this memorable moment in his small machine… he took out his phone… but tarika stopped him… he looked at tarika confusingly…..

"kya hua.." he asked.

"kya kar rahe ho.." she asked smartly.

"photo khinch raha tha.." he replied.

"pagal… flashlights bannd karo… warna dono jag jayenge…" she replied cutely.

Abhijit smiled at him… offed his flashlights…. And took a pic….smartly.

They both laughed sheepingly.

Suddenly purvi, sachin and freddy entered in with a boquet… and tiffin… but abhirika stopped them…. They became quite and entered like thieves… they all also smiled seeing dareya….

This how all the whole cid team gathered in the single room…. Surrounding the cute dareya… dareya were sleeping so peacefully that they didn't felt any sound… around them…

Abhijit thought that it is really late so, he opned the window and made aside the curtains… the cold breeze touched the cute couple…. They both shivered…. And slowly opened their eyes…..

All the awaiting eyes looked at them… daya got up… and smiled seeing the whole team there…. Sachin was just going to say something that daya stopped him…. And pointed at shreya…. They all understood his point…..

Shreya was now almost better…. The night was most memorable for her…. scratching her eyes gently.. she opened her eyes… and heard a sweet sound…

Everyone- "GUD MORNING SHREYA.."

She smiled widely…. Watching her loved ones near her…. she was just going to wish gud mrng that she remembered that she can speak no more….. her glowing face fed up…. Once again her eyes got wet….. but not to make everyone's mood she smiled fakely…. But not genuinely….

Everyone got her mood…. Sachin came to her… sat near her…. and crawled his fingers in her hair… she felt secure and hugged him….he gave a sweet kiss on her forhead…they aparted… tears got formed in sachin's eyes..

"thik hai na tu gudiya…. (making an eye contact).. better feel kar rahi naa?" sachin asked with concern.

Shreya nodded in yes. Sachin smiled.

To make the situation lighten… kavin and dushyant came forward with their evergreen smiles and handed shreya a bouquet full of her fav white roses…. With a pleasant smile she accepted it….. they both wished her "GET WELL SOON" and she smiled again…..

Freddy came near her with wet eyes…. He spoke immediately..

"shreya… wo manisha ne tumhare liye ye gazar-ka-halwa bheja hai…. Woh bhi sudh desi ghee se (smiled) taaki tum jald thik ho jaao…."

She smiled very widely and tears got in her eyes but this time she rubbed them out…

"han-han freddy! Shreya kaise nahin khayegi… usse bhi toh manisha bhabi ke haath ke bane recipes pasand hai…(to shreya)…. Kyun gudiya? Tu khayegi yaa mein khaa loon?" sachin asked mischiviously…

A laugh came out from shreya's side…. She hitted sachin playfully with arm and took the tiffin from his hand… everyone laughed.

Abhijit- (pouting) "hame toh sab bhul hee gaye…" it helped to everyone's try to smile shreya….

Shreya once more laughed… tarika came forward and hugged shreya…. She too hugged back… they smiled…..

One-by-one met shreya but one person.. didn't came near her…. she was stnding extremely back of others…. Shreya met everyone but her eyes were searching for that special one…

And successfully her inspector eyes pointed out that person…. She want to sit…. Sachin helped her… tears started flowing…. She take up her hand and pointed that person… she was non-other than purvi… "her best frend forever"

Everyone looked purvi…. They all can see her swelled up eyes… shreya guessed how much she cried…..

She called her by hands…. She came near her….. for sometime they watched each-other keenly and in some seconds they burst out….. purvi hugged shreya… both of their love can't be measured…. They mean everything for each-other….. they are besties and will be forever….

Purvi (in hug; crying) "kyun kiya shreya tune aise haan? Kyun kiya….ab dekh mere saath jhagda koun kareha? Koun mujhe bhulakad kahega.? Koun maarega aur koun mere piche daudega..han..bata na? Kyun kiya tune aisa..." she looked shreya...

What to say? She can't speak... how she will convey purvi… nothing was there…one thing ! she remembered…. She asked daya for his cell… he handed over it to her….. she wrote and handed to purvi….

Purvi read…

"ab bas bhi kar! Budhu… mujhe rula-rula kar maaregi kya ( she smiled) mein bol nahin sakti toh fayda uttha rahi hai han! (purvi looked shreya naughtily; shreya smiled) jab meri awaaz aa jayegi naa tab tujhe mein rulaungi…."

Both of them laughed once more….. purvi rubbed her tears and hugged shreya…..

.

.

No one notice the glowing face of daya by seeing shreya so happy…. Except one… his buddy…everyone was meeting shreya.. so he made his way out of the ward… watching him… abhijit…. Followed him… both of them came out...

.

.

.

 **(TO BE CONTINUED)**

.

.

.

Nxt chappy will be full of duo's & dareya's moment…. Don't miss… **plz r & r**.

.

.

THNX TO-

 _ **Adia ghaziI, Divanims, haseena311, dareya's lover, .123, mithi,**_

 _ **Geet saccharine, Lovedaya, bhumi98, mahesh15, topaz007, drizzle1640, jasdeep, abeer, ravu161, , loveukavin, blair.64, sohine, aash vin, dharini2896, rajvigirl, YRSTMP, SNM, shreyadaya, sanika…**_

 _And all the_ _ **guest reviewers…..**_

So, guys let me know how was the chapter… I know I'm always very late but really I get very short time….. thnx for ur kind patience…and sorry if I forgot anyone of u…..

.

.

Stay blessed

Be smiling

.

.

 _ **With regards**_

 _ **Prachi.4893**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi frendz… so, happy to meet u all after a long days… actually… in Odisha it is festival time… and as it overed now….in between meine update karna chaha but ghar pe wifi-connection cut ho gaya hai and yeh update bhi mein ek neighbour ke ghar se kar rahi hoon…therefore mujhe koi gaaliyaan matt dena(*puppy eyes*)…. so, update is here….._

 _Sorry for the spelling mistakes_ _ **;)**_

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 8**

.

.

.

.

.

Daya came out….. now he was much relieved….. he directly made his way towards cafeteria…. Abhijit saw him…. He was also now very much relieved…. Smilingly he made his way towards daya…

Daya occupy the last cornered table for sitting…. Knowing that abhijit will definitely come….and ordered 2 coffees…

Abhijit came…. He paased a relief-ful glance to daya…. Daya saw him…. Abhijit reached the table and sat down…

For some minutes there was no words between them…. They were silent…. Then the waiter came… and called…..

Waiter (with 2 cup) "sir… aapki coffee…"

The silence broke. Abhijit took the cup…. First gave it to daya then… for himself…. The waiter left them… they sipped their coffee….. now it was really boring so abhijit interrupted….

Abhijit (sipping) "toh aaj kuch kahega nahin?"

Daya (sipping) "tum start karo…"

Abhijit (looking into his eyes) "matlab? Ham koi game khel rahein hai kya jo tu start karne ko keh raha hai...?"

Daya (smiling fakely) "inn kuch deeno mein zindegi ek khel hee toh ban gayi hai boss... aur kuch baaki hai kya..?"

Abhijit (hopefully) "who sab chod…. Aaj toh tu khush hai naa?... wohi kaafi hai… toh chal bata… shreya ne kya kaha?"

Daya (ignoring) "kya kaha matlab..kuch bhi toh nahin…."

Abhi (standing on his sentence) "kuch nahin kaha…. (meaning fully) ab tu apne bhai se bhi chupayega…."

Daya was cut.

Daya (stammering) "who… usne… who.. kaha…."

Abhi (completed the sentence) "naa kaha naa…?"

Daya's face fed down.

Daya (simply) "aur nahin toh kya? Use lagta hai ki who mujh par bojh banegi…. Par aisa toh hai nahin…. Mein usse pyar karta hoon abhijit…. Woh mere liye bojh nahin balki meri zindegi hai…. Jab mujhe agar aisa kuch ho jata toh woh kya mujhe bojh maanti…. Par nahin use toh samjhna hee nahin hai…."

Abhijit (calmly) "daya… shreya abhi bol nahin sakti.,… matlab samjhta hai tu?... uske 5 organs mein se ek ko usne kho di…. Yeh sochne mein bhi bhayanak sapna lagta hai jab aap realize karte ho ki aap khud bol nahin sakte….. toh shreya toh khudki aatma-vishwas kho chuki hai….. aur ab shayad who khudko tere kaabil nahin samjhti…."

Daya (angrily) "toh kya mein usko bich dariya mein chod ke tadapne ke liye chod jaoon?"

Abhi (to calm down daya) "meine aisa kab kaha… tu bohut zyada hyper kyun ho raha hai daya… whats your problem…. Abhi shreya ko dependent nahin balki aatma-nirvar-shil banana hai hame… usko yakin dilaana hai ki who akele nahin hai….. aur inn sabke liye…. Sirf shreya ko hee nahin ham sbko kuch samay ki zarurat padegi….. she needs some time.."

Daya calmed down….. he looked abhijit keenly.

Daya (asked) "toh ab kya karein?"

Abhijit (smiling) "kuch deeno tak shreya hospital mein under treatment rehne wali hai… toh try karna ki who har waqt khush rahe…. Aur stress toh use chuna bhi nahin chahiye…. Samjha (daya nodded)…aur rahi baat teri shaddi ki toh uski zeemedaari….meri hai….aakhir mujhe bhi toh shaddi karni hai… teri tarah kunwara thodi naa rehni hai….. (daya nodded… laughing)

Daya (naughtily) "matlab tumne apne liye ladki dhund liya hee hai…."

Abhi (dreaming) "haan!"

Daya (with same intension) "toh woh lucky ladki hai koun jo senior inspector abhijit ki biwi banne wali hai?"

Abhi (dreaming) "woh bohut zyada khubsurat hein… intelligent…hain… bina kahe mere baton ko samajh leytin hain…. Aur…"

Daya (cutted) "matlab.. tumne tarika ko dhokha diya abhijit?..."

Abhi (shocked) "kyaa... aisa hai.. hee..nah"

Daya (cutted once more) "aisa hee hai naa?"

Abhi (trying to handle him) "nahin…daya…aisa"

Daya (over-acting) "abhijit… boss tumne… tarika ko istemaal kiya….mein abhi tarika ko kehta hoon…."

He ran towards shreya's ward.

Abhijit ran behind him….. daya was laughing madly…. He entered the ward… there was only shreya & tarika…. Everyone had left….shreya & tarika were talking….. suddenly as he enter… there was a bang….. shreya got shocked on his sudden expression….tarika remained.. confused!

Daya came and hide behind tarika….

Daya (loudly) "tarika…tarika…bachaao…nahin toh…"

Abhijit entered suddenly…. Making both the ladies more confused…..

Abhi (frustrated) "daya… daya… ruk tu… aaj nahin chodunga tujhe…."

Daya " tar..tarika… abhijit (laugh) tu..tumse kuch chupa raha hai…."

Abhi (shocked) "nahin tarika jee…. Aisa kuch nahin hai… yeh.. (showing daya) yeh daya pagla gaya hai… (with changing expression)… kuch bhi bakta rehta hai….."

Daya (laughing) "nahin tarika… ye..yeh jhut bol raha hai…"

Tarika was now fully irritated… she got up….

Tarika (frustrated) "yeh… yeh kya chal raha hai… yeh hospital hai… tum logon ka ghar nahin…."

There was a full silent…. Abhijit & daya got silent…. They sighed…tarika continued…

Tarika (looking towards abhi) "toh daya ! abhijit mujhse kya chupa raha hai… zara bataana?"

Daya (smiling sheepingly) "who… abhijit ne apne liye…. (he got a deadly glance from abhi) abhijit ne apne liye… ladki dhund lee hai.."

All got shocked… daya smiled.. watching daya…. shreya understood his mischieve… she sighed.. tarika got angry…

Tarika (angry) "kya abhijit… sach? Tumne aakhir dhundli naa… (like crying) … acha ! mein kya tumhe mana karti.. tumhe bataana toh chahiye tha naa? Ki… ki tumne apne liye ladki dhund li…."

Daya added more fuel to the fire….

Daya (acting) "jaanti ho tarika… woh.. woh ladki naa khubsurat hai (tarika made face)… intelligent hai…bina kahe boss ke dil ki baat samajh leti hai….aur…"

Shreya sighed… daya looked shreya…. Shreya got his look… he looked into her eyes….he continued… more unintentionally….

Daya (continued dreaming) "….aur… uske aankhe usse bhi zyada khubsurat hein… woh bina kahe sab keh deti hai…. Who dil tak pahunch jaati hai…. Par thodi si pagli hai (he smiled softly)…. Bohut keh deti hai... kuch kehne ka mouka he nahin deti…kisise bhi kahin par bhi bhid jaati hai…. Lekin sabse zyada….. woh hee mann ko bhaati hai…. Shayad koi pari ho…"

Abhijit got daya's emotion… he stared at dareya… their trance was just strong than anything else…. Just like their relation…..but…but tarika was now fully angry…. Daya's added words made her more insecure & jealous…. She was just boiling…just like she can burst at any second….. shreya was falling more into his killing eyes…. She was not in her place… unintentionally two drops of tear escaped from her eye… this made daya out of trance…. Shreya also came out of the trance…. She rubbed her tears…. Daya focused at tarika…. His idea was working fluently… he smiled….. tarika… like marching goes out of the ward….. abhijit was just afraid of what daya did…. He gave him a look like "tujhe toh baad mein dekhta hoon" and left for his tarika jee….

As he went…. Daya burst into laughter… seeing him… shreya also bursted out…. They laughed for a long moment of minute….. daya stopped and kept watching shreya…. Not only shreya but His Shreya… shreya felt his stare… she stopped…. Her eyes met him…

Shreya can find the whole world in his eyes….his eyes were magical…. Thousand girls just dies on his charm….. but she knows that she was the most luckiest girl in the world….. because the charming handsome chose only her in this total world…. Where he can get hundreds of girl like her… but her fate…. That she cannot say him 'yes' afterwards she knews that she loves him like anything in this world… always time came in between them…. But this time luck came…

Daya's mind was only searching for words….. but he found none…..what to tell when she can't answer….. but yes…. She was talking… she was yelling….she was laughing….she was crying….. he knew that he can feel his shreya….. and with the same determined hope in his deep eyes. The hope that he will love her…he will support her….he will trust her….and he will shower every flavour of happiness in her life….. just like she was determined….

Daya (calmly smiling) "tum soch rahi ho naa ki kyun meine un dono mein jhagda karwaya?"

Shreya smilingly nooded as no…

Daya got confused….

Daya (confusingly) "matlab tumhe pata hai ki meine aisa kyun kiya..?"

Shreya smiled and nodded as yes….

Daya smiled….shreya smiled…. Daya sat near her on the stool…. There was a sign of concern in his eyes…..

Daya (concernly) "mujhe tum itna samajhti ho?…..(shreya's face fedded up)..toh mere sawaal ka zabab mujhe kyun nahin deti ho…. ?"

Shreya made her face to another side… daya just smiled sadly…..

Daya (sadly) "jitna time chahiye lelo mujhse…. Kyunki tumhare paas meri saari zindegi padi hai….. jab chaho keh dena...mein intezaar karunga... (smiled)"

Shreya felt a pinch in her heart... and secretly a tear dropped from her eyes… which she rubbed immediately…. But couldn't hide from daya…. Surely, he noticed it….. but sighed….. he got up to go out but shreya hold his hands…. He stopped…..

There was mixed emotion of pain & love in her eyes…. He sat down…. He knew her state of mind…. He can read her heart… so her emotions were not at all hidden from him….. he took her hand in his…. She shivered…. But felt secure…. She closed her eyes…. He smiled…. She tried to sit… daya helped her… she sat straight…

Suddenly the sky started to growl….. the wind blowed harshly…. All the windows started to make noise… there was lightning…. And a sudden thunder!

Slowly small-small drops of water started to flow….and thunder became slow…. The rain flowed more thicker…..the fragrance of small jasmine flowers started to bloom inside the room….. some drops with a sudden splash of wind got sprinkled over shreya….. she closed her eyes and started to feel that moment….. daya just stared her… he got engrossed in her beauty…..

.

.

.

.

ABHIRIKA

.

.

.

.

Tarika was in full anger… she started going….lightning was fully heavy… the rain was splashing… abhijit was running behind her but she was not at all watching him…. Really now abhijit was frustaed….

Abhi (running behind her) "tarika... tarika baat toh suno... arey daya…"

Tarika ( with full anger) "daya thik keh raha tha… jaao mere piche kyun ho? Tumhare uss mallicka ke paas jaao.."

Abhi (confused) "uska naam mallicka nahin hai…"

Tarika got more anger….

Tarika (angrily) "toh jaao naa….. wo jo bhi ho… uske paas jaao… ussi se shaadi karna... mein shaadi mein zarur aaungi.."

Abhi (frustratedly stopped) "han! Zarur aana…. Mein khud bulane jaunga….tumhe… aur karunga uske saath shaadi… (tarika stopped)... Yeh sab sach hai ki mein uss ladki se pyaar karta hoon…(she got a shock) karta hoon pyaar…. Who ladki khubsurat hai… intelligent hai… mujhe jaanti hai… samjhti hai mujhe… aur ek baat…. Who bhi mujhse pyaar karti hai…(tears got formed in both their eyes)."

Tarika's eyes got feel with water…. Both of them were standing in half way of hospital's entrance…. It was heavily raining….. they were fully wet…. Tarika sobbingly started to move but there was a little mud and yes…. She slipped…she closed her eys….. after sometime she opened her eyes…. She was safe… she had not fallen… and was in the world's most secure arms…. Which were holding her…..both of their eyes met…. And now the rain was more heavy… abhijit continued….

Abhi (holding tarika) "aur jaanti ho wo ladki koun hai?... (tarika moved her eyes)... wo khubsurat aur intelligent ladki aur koi nahin balki CID ke Forensic Lab ki senior assitant hein..."

She got shocked... is he confessed now... she shockingly look into his eyes… he told 'yes' by his eyes….. she was now in 100th cloud…. She looked more deeper into his eyes…. Yes… he confessed…. It was not at all like others….. she got engrossed…abhijit stood her securely….. and forwarded his hand for her…..in the rain….

Abhi (on his knees) "mein jaanta hoon ki mein itne saal Forensic Lab mein tumhare saath flirt karta raha…(she smiled)…aur yeh sab meine salunkhe saab ko chidhane ke liye kiya….. aur aise yeh flirting ka silsila shuru kiya par pata hee naa chala ki kab mein tumme khone laga…. Tumhari muskurahat ki bajah banne ke liye…. Meine yeh flirting karta raha kyunki tumse mein pyar karta hoon... (he laughed) but yeh kaho ki I FALL FOR U…I know ki yeh confession baki candle-light dinner jaisa nahin hai but kya karun…. Mein aisa hee hoon… thoda pagal aur … baki toh tumhe pata hoga naa (she laughed with tears)…. Par aaj mein tumse puchna chchta hoon…. Ki kya tum mujhse…matlab… kya tum… (closed his eyes)… (in 1 breath) … will u marry me?"

He opened his eyes….. tarika was in her knees….infront of him… and in a sudden second tarka holded abhijit's hand and told a "yes" thtough her eyes…. He understood…..

Suddenly the surrounding thundered with many claps and photo clicks…..yes.. all the staffs and people were watching them…. But they had not realized….everyone appreciated their love…. And claps didn't stopped at all….. just then they both shared a cute hug…. In which they remembered their whole journey in this past years….. how they met… how they introduced as….. how they came near… how they started to feel each-other…. How they quarrel.. how they struggle…. How they took care of both…. & lastly their today….but they never thought about their upcoming future…because they wanted to live their present therefore future never matters for them….

.

.

.

CID BEAURO

.

.

.

Purvi was completing a file when… her phone beeped…. She received a message…. She took her phone and read the message… it was from daya….the message was….

'purvi… apna facebook dekh zara… ek video aaya hoga…check it and sabko dikhana..

Yours shreya…."

She got suspicious… she thought that it might be on any case… but why fb… shreya can post it to beauro's computer…. She checked her fb… yes.. there was a video.. named.. "anokhi confession"

Purvi became confused?

She checked it…..!WHAT A SHOCK!...

FINALLY abhijit proposed tarika…. What the matter.. she was out of mind… there was no limit of her happiness… she just jumped out of her seat…. Sachin was near… he got afraid… what the hell purvi is doing… he asked…

Sachin (confused) "purvi..purvi.. yeh… yeh kya kar rahi ho.. kya hua?"

Purvi (happily) "sir..sir yeh dekhiye…." She showed the video… sachin got fully mad….

Sachin (madly) "kyaa! Abhijit sir ne…..?"

Purvi (happily) "yes sir! Aaj ka deen bohut hee acha hai…"

Sachin (happily) "chalo acp sir ko dikhatein hein…aur phir.."

Purvi (suspiciously) "aur phir?"

Sachin (laughing) "aur phir salunkhe saab ko!"

They both shared a laughter….

.

.

.

.

SHREYA'S WARD

.

.

.

.

Dareya was just laughing…. Finally daya's plan..worked.,… they were really happy…

Shreya was laughing after many couples of moment…. Therefore secretly daya captured her smile in his phone…. She was unable to speak but.. she can live her beautiful life…..and daya was very much happy because 2 important person of his life.. were happy…. And that because of him…

Shreya shared that video in every social-site…. She just wanted to make his brother like senior and sister like bestie to be world's most sweetest couple…. She knows that she can't speak but she knew that her others parts were fully fine…. Mostly important….her clever mind…

Daya (laughing) "shreya.. kya dimaag lagaya… abhi tak toh congratulations ke sabd (word) se abhijit aur tarika tanng aa gaye honge…

Shreya laughed….

(FLASHBACK STARTS)

 _Shreya was feeling the nature.. and daya was engrossed in her… suddenly they heard a great noise… they came out from their trance….within no minutes daya came near window and what a shock! Abhijit was surrounded by people…. And again…a shock… tarika was there…._

 _Abhijit was saying "haan! Pyar karta hoon mein!"_

 _Daya got surprised…. He came near shreya…_

 _Daya (to shreya) "plan kaam kar gaya shreya… abhijit aur tarika mein jhagda ho gaya hai… shayad aaj boss propose kar hee dega…" he said confidently…_

 _Shreya smiled…. Suddenly a idea striked in her mind… she called daya by hands…_

 _Daya "kya hua?"_

 _Shreya acted…._

 _Daya (surprisingly) "tum chahti… ho ki…. Abhijit.. aur..tarika ko… mein…record… karun?"_

 _Shreya nodded smiling in "yes"_

 _Daya also thought it is a good idea so, he recorded the whole event in his mobile…._

(FLASHBACK END)

They both again shared a cute laughter. All these conversation were heard by abhirika…. Now they were full angry….. tarika was surprised to see shreya's naughty activities… abhirika were fully wet… because of rain and in that condition they entered the ward with a bang!

Waching them dareya smartly hid their laughing and again became serious…. But now their mischief was out…. Abhijit came and smartly holded daya's ears….

Daya (acting) "ahhhh! Boss yeh..yeh kya kar rahe ho..dard ho raha hai…"

Abhi (angrily) "ahhcha ab sahabzaade ko dard ho raha hai… hamne sb sunn liye…"

Dareya bit their tounge…

Tarika (angrily) "daya…yeh kya naatak hai.. haan! Itne saare calls…. Sabko kaise pata chala? Zara battanna?" she demanded.

Shreya giggled.

Tarika (to shreya) "tum bhi kuch kam nahin ho mohtarmaa… zyada nautanki matt karo.. mujhe sab pata hai ki idea kiska tha…"

Shreya became quite.

Abhi (to shreya) "tarika jee 'tha' nahin 'thi'…"

Abhijit folded daya's ears more aggressively.

Daya (acting) "ahhhhhhhh! Boss chodo naa!"

Abhi "boss ke bache! Tujhe aaj mein chodunga nahin!"

But suddenly there entered a familiar figure… all were shocked..especially abhirika!

That person (angrily) "tum kya chodoge nahin senior inspector abhijit…. Aaj mein tumhe nahin chodunga…!"

Abhirika (shocked) "AAP"

But dareya giggled.

.

.

.

.

.

 _So, how was the chapter…. Pata nahin… I think thoda ghatiya hai…. Phir bhi daya (wink) karke mujhe thode reviews daan mein de dena…. Mein kya karun! 9_ _th_ _aur 10_ _th_ _ki padhai bohut hoti hai….. mujhe time manage karna padta hai…. And summer-vacations bhi khatam ho rahe hein…. So, ab I don't know ki kab update karungi because school khulte hee exams hein… so,nothing special…. R & R ;)_

 **A bunch of thnx to those who reviewed… really guys your review means a lot;)**

.

.

.

ADIBA GHAZI, geet SHREYAholics, dareya's lover, .50, topaz007, mahesh15, bhumi98, jasdeep, kattiy, lovedaya, , guest, guest, nia757, loveukavin, shrestha, anamika, YRSTMP, aash vin, abeer, sanika, ravu 161, mithi, guest, guest...

.

.

.

Stay blessed

Be happy

Keep smiling

And

Reviewing

.

.

.

 _ **With regards**_

 _ **Prachi.4893**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi frendz….**

 **Aftr a long time I'm updating and yes….. now a days busy with studies…. And no time fr masti & mazak…. But I'm very much disappointed with the reviews! Plzz tell me… if I'm boring all of u then…. Surely, I'll end this story very soon…. But tell atleast… plzz…. Review… if there will be more votes for ending this story soon then I'll end it…..and there's also pressure of my family to discontinue writing….if u all want that I'll not write then review…. I'll try to end this story soon**

 **As I'd not updated frm many days..therefore it is a lil bit romantic chapter on dareya…enjoy..and review surely:)**

 **Enough of my bakbaas,**

 **Here's the story;)**

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 9**

.

.

.

.

.

But suddenly there entered a familiar figure… all were shocked..especially abhirika!

That person (angrily) "tum kya chodoge nahin senior inspector abhijit…. Aaj mein tumhe nahin chodunga…!"

Abhirika (shocked) "AAP"

But dareya giggled.

There was a pin drop of silence… and abhirika were fully shocked.. they were unable to utter a word…what to say….

Suddenly dareya started to laugh… it was a very tough time when….they both were suffering.. watching them.. everyone smiled… they look really sweet they smiled…. Really every incident is always decided in the heaven..man can do nothing….

Seeing them laughing abhirika smiled but got irritated as they both were laughing on THEM….

Abhi (stammering) "d… do..doctor…saab… aap..aap?"

Dr. salunkhe (angrily) "jee… mein.. kyun koi pareshaani hai? Haan?"

Tarika (stammering) "nahin..ai..aesi koi … baat.. toh nahin..hai...aa..aap hame..ga..galat samajh ...ra..rahe hein..." gave a look to abhijit..

Then they both shared a look… is salunkhe know everything? Constantly the question was twirling in their mind…. And in the otherside… their dareya! ! it was really a very tough time to being strong…. Surely…..they were stammering!

Dr.S (angrily) "toh mere peeth piche yeh gul khil raha hai! Don't u remember ki tarika meine tumhe.. yahan sirf shreya ke dekh-vaal ke liye... rehne ki izzazat dee thi... par tum toh yahan... PREM KAHANI... chala rahi ho naa?"

Tarika was astonished.

Dareya once more burst out... watching them… abhirika burst out with an angry glance…

Abhi (angrily) "chup!" dareya stopped….

Tarika (angrily) "tum hee dono ki mili bhagat hai…. Nahin? Kya zarurat thi social-sites par video bhejne ki haan? Shreya tu bas thik ho jaa! Phir dekhti hoon…. Teri ek aisi hee video utarungi….! Huh!"

Shreya giggled silently.

Dr.s (angrily) "tarika… tum shreya ko daantna band karo haan!...apni batao?..yeh sab kyat ha? Haan?...khulam-khula kuch bhi…. Waise yeh abhijit toh pehle se hee aisa tha par tumhe toh akal thi naa!... iss bebkuff ke saath…. (he sighed)… tum..tarika…..

Tarika (angrily) "BAS!bas kijiye sir!... abhijit ke bare mein aur kuch kaha naa then…"

Dr.s (angrily) "then! Then kya?..kya kar logi tum meri?"

Abhijit interfered...as the situation was going really very.. Unsuitable….. that to control the situation…..he silently went to dr. salunkhe….salunkhe was really in a boiling face…and as abhijit knew that tarika also didn't want to hurt him therefore he came between tham…

Abhi "arreee…pura chup..keep silence..yeh hospital hai aur by the way ham log shreya ke ward mein hein..and as per the instruction of the doctor…patience ko abhi pura rest chahiye..understood!" (he took a relief)

Salunkhe and tarika (angrily) "TUM TOH CHUP HEE RAHO!"

Abhijit closed his ears… it was impossible for every man to come in between the convo of his beloved and her father… abhijit was terrifically frightened now….how to control everything…he keep aside…

Everyone was really fed up of the going convo between an ….who is there to interfere between them..acp was also not capable to solve there so called…. JHAGDA…..

Shreya was a lil' bit capable in interfering in between everybody… but to her bad luck..she can't speak…. Daya was just looking blankly at the both…the whole cid team was present there.. but unfortunately they can't speak in between…. Now it was impossible to handle anything more therefore…shreya tried to get up….daya saw that but he told her to take rest but…..this is inspector shreya…she aggressively woke up from the bed….and daya gave her his hand as support..she came near the both doctors and angrily shut up tarika's mouth..

After some seconds she realised that..her mouth is shuted up….and dr. salunkhe realised the presence of shreya…watching her..everyone took a sigh of relief…and surprisingly they noticed a drop of tear in shreya's eye… daya was fully attached to her he understood the meaning… tarika & salunkhe realised that…. How much it hurted shreya…and abhijit..he was sitting quietly..as if he had broken….

.

.

.

.

Iss samma mein aisa kyat ha

Jo mujhse se yeh galti ho gayi

Aankhon mein ab bhi aansoon hain

Aur mein mehphil bhul gayi

.

.

.

.

Tarika & salunkhe "sorry!"

Tarika "sir mujhe aap se aise baat nahin karni chahiye thi..i'm sorry"

Salunkhe (hesitatingly) "nahin..wo..wo…meine hee over react kar diya..i'm..i'm..sor…"

Tarika ( on the verge of tears) "sir..agar..agar aapko yeh rista manzur nahin then (looking at abhi) ..then..ham isse aage nahin badhayenge…." She closed her eyes.

Everyone was shocked. Abhijit looked at tarika's face…but then he became quite.

Salunkhe was trying to hide his smile..his happiness but after all..ek pita apne beti ke khushi ke liye..kisi bhi hadd tak jaa sakta hai…. Its about his fatherly emotion…he was heartily happy with the pure love of abhirika..but afterall…. He is …and agar deen mein ek baar taane naa maare toh unki reputation down ho jayegi…..

But clearly tears escaped from his old eyes…he took out his glass and rubbed out the tears..

He placed his hand of tarika's shoulders….she opened her eyes….

Salunkhe "tarika…"

She looked.

Salunkhe "aisa kabhi ho bhi sakta hai kya… mein tumhare khushi se khush naa houn?... zindegi ne mujhe koi santaan nahin diya…aur meine apne proffesion ko apni saari mehnet..lagab…aur khushiyaan de diya..yeh cid thodi mera office hai beta..yeh toh…meri ek family hai..mera ghar hai…meri khushiyaan hai…aur inn sab mein ek ho tum…. Meri assistant dr. tarika (he became emotional)…balki meri beti…(his eyes became full of tears)

Tarika rubbed his tears… really a daughter can never see tears in his father's eye….

Tarika (with tears) "sorry….sorry meine aapko galat samjhaa…"(she made her head down)

Salunkhe "nahin beta….its a pleasure ki..tumhe apna (naughtily) so..called pyaar mil gaya…"

They shared a laughter.

Watching them both….abhijit became happy and he also joined them….

Abhi (naughtily) "doctor saab..yeh (stressing on this word) sooo called pyar ka matlad kya hai?"

Dareya and the whole cid team smiled.

Salunkhe "iska matlab toh sirf mujhe aur tarika ko hee pata hai naa….nahin tarika (tarika & salunkhe shared a high-figh)

Abhijit pouted.

Everyone laughed happily.

.

.

.

.

.

After 2 hours

.

.

.

.

.

It was now almost night…the clock was at 8…. Abhirika's day was really hetic so they left for home….acp and salunkhe left very early….as there was a case…. Other team member left hospital very happily…. Purvi was there with shreya in her room..but doctor told shreya to take rest..so sachin took purvi with him as shrya recommended…and surely he can't ignore her half-life…his lil' gudia shreya..….. and they headed happily as after many days they were happy for their seniors as well as they got some time to spend together…unknowingly it was that..but purvi and sachin loved each-other…they were very efficient to understand each-other and to support each-other…

Atlast..daya remained near shreya….it was nearly 9 'o' clock and shreya was sleeping peacefully…..

Daya looked at her calm face….which he used to stare at cid beauro…but to his unfortune…now this cute..smiling face had died..and it is now only left with a non-living body….aaj bhi shreya ko dekhkar uske mann mein wohi sawal aate the..jo pehle aate the…par tab ke halat aur aaj ke mausam mein bohut farak tha… shreya ab shreya nahin thi…wo ek aisi kathputli bann gayi thi jo ki apna wajud khone par kadhi hai…. Par..wo thodi aise hone deta..aakhir pyar…ko khilona toh nahin naa?... iss ehsaas ka koi shuruaat nahin hai…yaa nahin koi formula…. Jisko apply karke iss pyar ke problem ko solve kiya jaa sakta hai...

.

.

.

Daya looked towards the window…and went near it…..abhi bhi aasmaan mein badal chahye huye the….. baarish kuch deir ke liye ruk toh gayi thi par…. Abhi bhi wo thandi hawa jism ko chuh rahi thi…. The cold sweet wind was flowing and slowly they were reaching shreya's face…..as they were touching shreya..shreya was cuddling more with her pillow…and slowly a sweet smile appeared at her face…. In the sleep also she was smiling…daya looked at her once more…..but now the soft wind was getting harder…and shreya was quietly shievering…..daya made the curtains straight..but he didn't closed the window..as he knew that shreya love the natural flow of breeze…. She loves rain and she used to get wet…

He went near her…..and he adjusted her bedsheet….and covered her….shreya suddenly woke up…and saw daya….she smiled…and showed at her wrist…..daya understood..he spoke…

Daya "shreya… 9:30 baj rahe hein…"

She nodded.

Daya (asked) "bhuk lagi hai?... khana laaun?"

She nodded in no.

Daya "then neend nahin aa rahi hai?..."

Shreya nodded in yes.

He smiled.

Daya "then ham aapke huzur mein kuch peesh Karen hokum?" he acted playfully.

She laughed.

Daya "really? (making eyebrows up)… waise tumhe mein kya karke dikhaaun?... what you'll like to see?"

Shreya felt just like there are many butterflies in her stomach..but within seconds…she realized that SHE CAN'T SPEAK…..her face became dull….daya saw that…but he can't give up…. He spoke…

Daya "shreya…ek minute ruko…mein abhi aataa hun..ok?"

She nodded.

.

.

.

After 15 mins daya, returned…..he saw shreya was waiting for him…he hold his ears and said sorry…shreya smiled…..

Shreya asked…."what" by expression…..daya smiled.

Slowly he took out a guitar from his back…..

Shreya was fully surprised.

Daya "tumhi ne ek baar kaha tha naa shreya..ki sir sikhne ki koi umar nahin hoti…aap chahe toh abhi bhi sikh sakte hein….kaha tha naa? (shreya nodded with teary eyes)…then lo..meine sikh liya…..(tears got formed in daya's eye)…..and aaj ham aapke liye….yahan hospital mein ek peshkash liye prastut hein inspector shreya.."

Shreya laughed with tears.

Daya "so….ab dhyaan de ke sunna..ok" she nodded.

He started.

The wind started flowing…at that time suddenly the rain started heavily….the emotion of daya's heart was reaching shreya's heart…..really the surrounding was dancing with romance…

.

.

.

.

 _ **Khamoshiyan aawaaz hain  
Tum sun'ne to aao kabhi…. **_(he looked straight into her eyes) _ **  
**_

_**Chhukar tumhe khill jaayengi  
Ghar inko bulaao kabhi… **_(a tear escaped frm her eyes)  
 _ **Beqarar hain baat karne ko  
Kehne do inko zaraa…. **_(daya closed deeply his eyes….)  
 _ **  
**_

_**Khamoshiyan.. teri meri khamoshiyan  
Khamoshiyan.. lipti hui khamoshiyan.. **_(they both opened their eyes and shared a look)  
 _ **  
**_

_**Kya uss gali mein kabhi tera jaana hua  
Jahaan se zamaane ko guzre zamaana hua….. **_(he asked her by his eyes _ **)  
Mera samay toh wahin pe hai thehra hua  
Bataaun tumhe kya mere sath kya kya hua**_…(he told by his every words)  
 _ **  
**_

_**Khamoshiyan ek saaz hai  
Tum dhun koi laao zaraa**_…(she looked downward)  
 _ **Khamoshiyan alfaaz hain  
Kabhi aa gunguna le zara… **_(2 more tears escaped frm her eyes) _ **  
Beqarar hain baat karne ko  
Kehne do inko zaraa.. haa..**_

_**Khamoshiyan.. teri meri khamoshiyan  
Khamoshiyan.. lipti hui khamoshiyan **__(he sang closing his eyes)_

_**Nadiya ka paani bhi khamosh behta yahaan  
Khili chandani mein chhipi lakh khamoshiyan **_(he tried his best to explain her…)  
 _ **Baarish ki boondon ki hoti kahaan hai zubaan**_ …(he looked at the window..raining was going on)  
 _ **Sulagte dilon mein hai khamosh uthta dhuaan**_ …(she too looked at rain) _ ****_

_**Khamoshiyan aakaash hai  
Tum udne toh aao zara…. **_(he looked once more at her) _ **  
Khamoshiyan ehsaas hai  
Tumhe mehsoos hoti hai kya**_(atlast she looked into his eyes)  
 _ **Beqarar hain baat karne ko  
Kehne do inko zara.. haa..**_

_**Khamoshiyan.. teri meri khamoshiyan**_ ….(they both closed their eyes…and feeled the talk going in between)  
 _ **Khamoshiyan.. lipti hui khamoshiyan…..**_

Now it was…really silent…they both were enjoying the small…convo…daya really expressed all his inner feelings that he wanted to tell.. her from such a long time…that her silence also talks like anything….his feelings are for her inner soul…not her outer physic…. He wanted to tell that..he is ready to travel his whole life eith her..with her silence….because….

"SLIENCE SPEAKS MORE"

Shreya was only trying her best to understand daya…. she knows…but she didn't want to accept….

.

.

.

.

...Khamoshiyaan…aaj bhi ham sabke andar dafann hai…khamoshi ek anjaan ehsaas hai..jo ham samajh paate hein jab zindegi... hamare paas hote huye bhi durr hone lagta hai..jab ham kuch jaan ke bhi uss ehsaas ko apnaana nahin chahte hein..jab ham khushiyon ke thode se durr hokar bhi..unse ek mulaakatt bhi naa chahte hein...khamoshi... hamesa kehta hai..yeh wo kehta hai jo labz bhi bayaan naa kar paate...saanse tumhaare bina chalte rahenge...tum bin ham jee bhi lenge...par yeh sach hai ki tumhare bina yeh saanse bedard ho jayega...tum bin ham jee ke bhi marr jayenge...tum mere paas naa ho bhi...hamesa mere kareeb rehna...yehi har labz tumse kehna chahenge...

 _ **(TO BE CONTINUED)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **SO GUYS... ab plzzz chappal matt phenkna..i know yeh wali update poore 2 months aur 7 days ke baad ho rahi hai…and I'm really sorry for that….i'm ery much busy wid my studies..and upar se I'm not getting my family support..inn sab se mein tutt chuki hun…phir bhi as a writer aap log mujhe job hi kehna chahe tell blindly..i'll never mind….but plzzz review…yeh chota sa review mujhe bht inspire karega..aur kuch himmat jutakar..shayad mein mere papa-mummy ko mana paaun….so guys…byee**_

 _All my heartiest thnxx to…..BLAIR.64 aka my blair di… MITHI aka my kamal dida…DIVANIMS aka my nimii di…GEET SHREYAHOLICS aka my chitra didu…MAHESH 15 aka Mahesh bhai….TOPAAZ007 aka topaz di…. DAREYA'S LOVER AKA CHARVI urf my pussy cat….DRIZZLE1640 aka sreyu di…JASDEEP…DAYA'S MAHI aka Einstein ji… BHUMI 98….AASH VIN…HASEENA KHAN…. aka krittika dida…..AASHA...SHREYA...RAJVI GIRL…..SRESTHA….URS WELL WISHER…. ADITI….ABEER…ABHIRIKAJAAN….R.K SWEETY….._

 _And all the guest reviewers…._

 _ **Be happy**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kp smiling and kp reviewing:)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Regards**

 **prachi.4893**

 **(urs prachu)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, hello, namaskaar…..how is u all :) I'm much disappointed with the reviews….waise bhi yeh thodi koi nayi baat hai jo mujhe kehni padey… anyways….. no bak-bak… bas story pe dhyaan dena hai hame…**

 **I know aaj ki chapter ko padhkar aap logon ko thoda-bohut jhatka toh zarur lagega..but as iss story ka naam "EK KAHANI" hai then...isse apne naam ko roushan bhi toh karna chahiye naa ;) so, and a lots ok thanks to "katiiy di"- dida..apne joh help ki hai..uske liye..a lot of thnx...only becoz of u i'm able to continue this story further...thnx a lot...for giving me my fav character..thnx again :)"**

 **Its a small chappy as i've my exams so... read and review :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shreya was in a full disguise that she should accept daya's love or that will be her biggest mistake...but daya was fully determined to get shreya...his life..his love...

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Today its

YEAR- 2037.

PLACE- SURYA MANSION (imaginary name)

.

.

.

A big palace like mansion...infront written "surya mansion"... there is a board written...

 _ACP ABHIJIT SRIVASTAV_

 _SENIOR INSPECTOR DAYA SHETTY_

 _SENIOR LAB PROFFESOR DR. TARIKA SRIVASTAV_

 _SENIOR INSPECTOR SHREYA SHETTY_

NOW IT WAS THE YEAR 2037...in between there had became a lots of changes...the old beauro had changed a lot...now it is the age of technology... but the one thing that had not changed is the family..their relations...respect and love for each-other...

The mansion was too large...surrounded by greenery from all sides...a huge garden with a small water fountain in the middle..in sides..flower bushes...and the full area surrounded by police force from all sides...an old gardener was sprinkling water in the garden...and the bodyguards were on duty...time is 9 'o' clock in the morning.

INSIDE VIEW

 _ **A beautiful and big room with pure white walls and in front there is hanging a big photo of full cid team. At the left side in the corner there is a worship room and in the whole room the smell of agarbati is flowing and the curtains of the two big windows were flying in air. At the right side there is a kitchen with a dining table of 14 members. In the middle there is a round sofa set of red colour with golden designs and in the middle of the sofa there is a glass table. On the side cupboard there is a small photograph of dareya & abhirika and another photo of 2 children aditya(adi);abhirka's son and yara; dareya's beautiful Barbie doll.**_

 _ **In the front there sitting the whole new team of cid Mumbai... with the old ... the new team now exist with...**_

 _ **Senior Inspector ajay fredricks (son of fredricks age- 36yrs)**_

 _ **inspector aditya srivastav (son of abhirika; age-22yrs)**_

 _ **inspector ayush kumar (a cid officer (orphanage); age-22yrs)**_

 _ **sub inspector yara shetty(daughter of dareya; age-21yrs)**_

 _ **inspector raj pandey(son of sachvi; age- 21yrs)**_

 _ **junior lab aisstant dr. Sweta(vivesha's daughter; age- 22yrs)**_

 _ **sub inspector ashis (kavanjana's son; age-20yrs)**_

 _ **sub inspector nivedita (nikya's daughter; age-20yrs)**_

 _ **sub inspector anjana (ishyant's daughter; age-20yrs)**_

...iss bich bohut kuch badal gaya tha...aur saare ristey bhi badal chuke the...2037..it means...dareya aur abhirika ko apni life ko jiye huye bohut saal bit chuke the... sher jaise acp pradyuman aur ab budhe ho chuke the... aankhen bhi dhundli ho gayi thin unki... shreya..purvi aur tarika... ab maa..chachi..badimaa...aur bohut sare riston se judd chuki thi...unke sath hee sath kavin, dushyant, Nikhil, ishita, divya aur haan sanjana... kavin ki pyar aur ab bibi thi..wo tab ki baat hai jab sanjana ek cid officer hokar nayi nayi cid mein aayi thi and they fell in love... Nikhil ko divya se pyar ho chukka tha...and dushyant ishita ko dil de baitha tha... sachin aur purvi mein understanding ab badal chuki thi..unhone apne pyar ko shaadi ka naam de diya...aur sab sirf sir/mam se kayi saare relations mein bandh gaye aur unn sabke pyar ke natize ab new developed cid team hai...

 _ **With all the children were talking and enjoying anyhow...**_

"aur phir shreya ne bhi uske pyaar ko apnane ki koshis chod di..."

yara "uff meri mom...dad unko mana rahe the...aur wo hai ki sunti hee nahin...huh"

adi "dekh yara choti maa ko kuch matt bol..unki situation hee aisi thi.."

ayush "phir bhi adi...shreya mam ko samjhnaa chahiye tha naa..kyun yara? (they wink).."

adi "acha bhai...ab mujhe chod tu mere behen ke piche pada hai...waah yara..kya insaan paya hai tune"

they all shared a laugh.

Sweta "aura age kya hua nanu..?"

"aage ka kal sunoge...philhaal utho yahan se...beauro nahin jana hai kya?"

Raj (sadly) "yahi toh...beauro ke liye nikalte hein..hamare mom dad toh ghar pe hein nahin..ab sara kaam khud hee karna padega..."

Ashis (naughtily) "..kyun raj..aisa thodi hone wala hai...hamari anjana jee ko khana banana bohut khubi aataa hai...kyun anjana?"

Anjana (smartly) "ofcourse..koi shak hai ismein kya?"

Everyone (smiling) "no way mam". They shared a laugh.

Nivedita (angrily) "kyun ashis mein acha khana nahin banati hoon kya?"

It was the time for ashis...his love was demanding...

Ashis (stammering) "nahin janu..tum toh bohut acha khana banati ho..."

Nivedita (demanding) "ohh acha... ashu tum naa dusron ko chedna bannd karo...huh"

Ashis (like a baby) "ohk mam..."

Raj (naughtily) "thats better". Raj and nivedita shared a hi-fi...ashis made a face...

 _All were just enjoying that...a sweet call came from kitchen..._

Sreya (not daya's shreya...its abhijit's small sreya...who is now 33yrs old...she fell for ajay... and they both got married...and now they both had 2 twins...of 8yrs...1 girl nidhi and another boy chinmay...ajay accepted sreya knowing that she can't speak and hear...but after many operartions in US...she just got the power to speak but now also she can't hear.

Sreya (sweetily) "come on everyone...breakfast is ready"

Everyone came running from the drawing room...the old now can't run anymore..he has to take the help of the stick but..after all he have so many grand-daughters and grand-son..then whats the need of stick...ayush and adi..gave their hand to him..and took him to the dining...

Ajay (fredrick's son) "then merri bibi ne aaj khaane mein kya kya banaya hai?tell quick..."

Sreya (lovingly) "karele (bittergourd) ki sabzi... salad and sandwiches...with orange juice"

 _Sreya had learned the power to read when someone is speaking..the mimicry can be read by sreya...and in seconds she can gave the answer._

Everyone "uuhhhhfffffffffffffff"

Yara (making a face) "yeh kya hai diiii? Mujhe yeh sab nahin khana...kitna ajeeb hai...badepapa nahin hote hein toh aap ham sab pe zurm karti ho..."

Sreya (smiling) "acha! Then raat ko har deen tumhe ice-cream koun khilata hai yaar jee?"

Yara smirked.

"sreya beta...kya yeh sab iss budhe ko khilaogi?...kitna boring hai?"

Sreya (fakely angry) "nanu ab aap nidhi aur chinmay matt bann jaiye..."

All made a face and silently finished their breakfast wid a awwwww face.

After finishing the breakfast...when everyone was getting off...sreya came out of the kitchen with a bowl. Everyone got a shock.

Yara (to nivedita & anjana) "yeh kya hai..firse nahin!"

Ayush (silently to adi yara) "ab kya hoga?"

Adi (silently) 'chalo bhagte hein yahan se..."

Sreya (loudly) "chup-chap sab baitho..."

Ajay (sadly) "ohk baby"

Sreya served everyone...all became happy...

Sweta "didi...wow adi ki fav?... chocolate ice-cream?"

Adi "thnx di"

Yara (naughtily) "achaaa? Toh abhi sweta jee ko bina bataye hee pata chal gaya ki...ADI BHAI KO KYA PASAND AUR KYA NAHIN?smartt haan?"

Ayush (sprinkinling petrol on fire) "aur nahin toh kya?... adi..teri pasand aur naa pasand ko kaise pata laga?"

Everyone looked towards adi and sweta with the eyes of SHAK!

Adi (stammering) "mu..muj..mujhe kya pata?"

Sweta (stammering)"wo..wo..mu..mujhe..wo..aise..."

Yara (loudly) "kya wo sweta bhabi?"

Sweta (stammering)"wo..kya..wo (when she realised) KYAAAAAAA!?"

Everyone (smiling) "HHAAAAANNN!?"

Everyone except adi and sweta shared a big laughter.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(to be continued)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **So..guys? how was the chapter..i know it is a lil bit small..becoz..i am having my exams from 14 onwards...and many of u requested for the update so..here's the update...enjoy itself...next will be after 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **September...after my exams of 90marks each.. :( its too hard...only give back a review...with any idea or any complain or any type of adjustment.**_

 _ **And don't worry...its a dareya story.**_

 _ **Keep smiling**_

 _ **Be happy**_

 _ **And give back a review :)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Regards urs**

 **Prachi.4893**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, guys...a bunch of thnx to those who reviewed...but a special thnx to that guest who abused me and my writing... don't worry i'll not delete ur review as whenever i'll watch it...it will bring a sweet smile on my face...that will remember me...how much everyone loves me...and how much precious i am..**

 **So...about reviews..why? why? Why? Why so less reviews? I'm really sad :( guys atleast a guest ki baat sach hone toh matt dijiye :( it is my first attempt and if u all will not support me then what will happen?..plzz review..**

 **Coming to the story (don't be shocked after reading this chapter)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(CHAPTER 11)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It is now that everyone was living happily within that beautiful mansion...everyone was happy and everyone was within peace...except two...

It was now 8 yrs to the death of dareya...but today also abhijit and tarika were waiting for them in a hope that they will definitely come back...adi and yara were living in the hope that they will be fortunate enough to watch their chacha-chachi/ maa and papa... sachin today also belives that her cute sister will come back...and purvi is still waiting for daya and shreya... pradyuman and salunkhe tried their best to explain that they are dead but today also they were praying near god to give them back their son and daughter...shreya's dad and mom are now fully in their old times...but or them they had lost their hope to see dareya once more...and living within yara...as a precious sign of their children.

Abhijit and tarika were so hopeful that today also they were hanging the name plates of dareya infront of their house...ab wo waqt tha nahin..abhijit daya ke bina waise hee ghut-ghut ke jeer aha tha...unn ke unn haseen palon ko yaad karke..salunkhe saab aaj bhi bachoon ko daya aur shreya ke mulakaat aur pyar ke kahani sunaate the...

Sabko yeh yakeen tha ki...dareya laut ke zarur aayenge...but wo iss hakikat ko maan ne par aa hee nahin rahey the ki dareya ab laut ke nahin aayenge...kyunki wo unhe apne yaadon mein zinda rakhna chahte thein.

Ab wo abhijit...purana senior inspector abhijit nahin tha...ab toh wo acp abhijit srivastav ho gaye the... ne lab ki zimmedaari tarika ko de diya...daya aur shreya ke jaane ke baad...unke tables ko abhi tak saja ke rakhey huye the...ab waise bhi cid beauro ka naksha badal chukka tha...wo puani beauro..ab nahin thi...new technology had changed everything..ab beauro mein jaaney ke liye...finger prints ke zarurat padte the...uske baad codes ke bhi...ab computers pe kaam nahin hota tha...becoz transparent technical softwares unke jagah le chuke the...saarey staffs uske saath-hee-saath unke pehnawe bhi...

Acp hone ke baad abhijit bohut kam muskurata tha..tarika bachon ko sambhalti thi uske saath lab bhi...unn dono ne bade papa aur bademaa ki aehmiyat ko kayi unchayi tak le liya tha... zindegi ke saath kadam rakhte-rakhte...unn dono ne khudko kurbaan kar diya tha...yun hee sab kaise badal gaya kisiko pata tak naa chala...

Baki sarey bache... unhe apno se bohut lagab bann gayi..wo log aapas... mein bandh gaye the...ek aise andekhi dorr se...jisse sirf mehsoos hee kiya jaa sakta hai :)

.

.

.

When everyone was enjoying the door bell rang. sreya went to open that door.

There were standing 2 familiar figures..one lady and one tough guy...sreya became surprised.

Sreya "aap dono itne jaldi aa gaye?"

Lady "beta wo conference jaldi khatam ho gaya toh aa gaye..."

The lady was wearing a long grey colour top...with legins of black colour...tall height and fair colour...wid a curly blackish hair... now which was turning to white... wearing specs in her eyes...and standing with heels...picking a briefcase and a purse...age was now 50...

The guy was looking too tough... wid a strong figure...in his mid 50's and wearing a blue coloured shirt... and a brown coloured oat on it... his hairs are now almost greyish... wearing specs wid a gun in his belt and standing wid stunning look...now also he looks as handsome as he was 22yrs ago...

Sreya "ander aayiye.."

They both entered. As yara saw that man...she got up and ran towards that man and hugged him...

Yara "badepapa"

Abhijit hugged her little princess. That lady means tarika smiled heartily.

Yara "acha bataiye..mere liye kuch laye bhi ya nahin?"

Abhi "arey..mein conference ko gaya tha...thodi ghumne gaya tha jo kuch laun?"

Yara pouted. "acha jaiye...i'll not talk to you..huh!"

Abhi smiled.

Abhi "hey bhagban! Acha yeh lo..."

Yara looked at that thing which abhijit took out from his pocket. As she gussed she jumped from her place.

Yara " meri nayi gun!..yyiippeeeieee!"

Tarika "yara..u should take care beta...itne sarey guns ka karogi kya tum?"

Yara "taru maaaa... arey guns kitne pyare hotey hein... insey toh shaddi kar leni chahiye..."

Ayush got a shock.

Ayush "kyaaaa?"

Everyone bursted into laughter.

Adi (naughtily) "bhai ab tera kya hoga?"

Sweta (acting) "bichara ayush"

They laughed once again.

Abhi "acha sab yahan ho toh beauro mein koun hai?"

Adi "dad..beauro mein sachin mama...purvi maasi... kavin chacha...sanjana chachi...aur ishita chachi hai..."

Abhi "ohk...tum sab jaldi beauro ke liye niklo...already late ho chukka hai..."

Adi "ohk dad"

Tarika "sweta!"

Sweta "jee"

Tarika "acha suno lab pahncho...mein 15mins mein nikalti hun..ohk!"

Sweta "ohk"

Abhirika went to freshen up...while others left for beuro. Suddenly ashis stopped. And asked salunkhe...

Ashis "nanu...wo hamari adhuri kahani?"

"kyaaa?"

Ashis "matlab...wo khani jo aadhe mein hain..aap kab sunaoge?"

(smiled) "acha..beauro se aao raat ko sunaunga..ohk?"

Ashis "yes sir!"

They smiled...and he left for beauro. went to abhirika's room.

They both were already ready to left.

"kya mein andar aaun?"

Tarika "arey sir...isme puchna kya hai..andar aayiye"

He entered...and sat dowm on the bed.

Abhijit "doctor saab..kuch kehna tha kya?"

"nahin kuch kehna nahi..kuch yaad dilana tha.."

Tarika "kyaa?"

"parso.. daya aur shreya ki saalgira hai...aur..."

Abhijit (angrily) "aur kya? Har saal ki tarah iss saal bhi ham unki anniversary manayenge...aur khabardaar kisine unhe mara (dead) kaha toh..."

And he left.

Tarika sat down helplessly.

Tarika "sir..iss bich wo abhijit yeh abhijit naa raha (she sighed)... haan hamey yaad tha ki parso unn dono ki saal gira hai...and hamey yeh yakeen hai ki wo dono zinda hai... (her eyes became wet) ab yeh ghar sambhalte sambhalte...hameykhud ke liye waqt nahi milta... shreya thi naa...tab wo hamey hamesha kaam se fursat diya karti thi...khud chahe daya ke sath doh pal naa guzaarey hamare liye hare k sec ka intezaam kar diya karti thi...pata nahi kahan chale gaye wo dono...dono laut aate toh..yeh adhura parivaar pura ho jata..."

"tarika beta...pata hai inn haathon mein wo pehle wale shakti nahi hai...aur naa hee inn aankhon mein wo taakat... pradyuman bhi ab kahan khush hain...bas apne naati-naatino ko dekh kar jee raha hai... daya agar hota toh wo zarur ham sabko hasaa deta..unke bina yeh beauro pata nahi kitna adhura laggta hai... (two tears slipped down from his old eyes)..."

Tarika "haan sir...bas ham intezaar kar rahe hein ki kab yeh saari zimeedaariyaan ham bachon ke haath mein dekar khud kuch pal bitaayein...adi aaj bhi mujhe shreya ki jagah nahi de paya..naahi meine lena chaha...yara ke alawa abhijit ko kisi se itna lagawb nahin hai...wo ussey daya aur shreya ki ek aakhri nishaani manta hai... hamarey bache ab badeh ho chuke hein...phir bhi ham unhe wo pyar naa deh sake jo shreya akeli de diya karti thi..."

"nahin beta, tum dono ne jo kiya hai iss parivaar ke liye...shayad daya aur shreya ko tum dono pe garv ho raha hoga..."

Tarika "kash...kash wo laut aatey...lekin.. (she rubbed her tears)...chodiye sir...waise bhi sweta mera intezaar kar rahi hogi..mein chalti hun..."

"tarika ek min..mujhe..mujhe kuch aur bhi kehna tha..."

Tarika "sir kahiye.."

'waise tumhara sweta aur adi ke barey mein kya khayal hai?"

Tarika "matalb"

"matlab mujhe lagta hai ki..wo dono ek dusrey se pyar karte hein"

Tarika smiled wider.

Tarika "sir... mujhe pata hai... abhijit ka beta hai..usipe gaya hai.."

They both laughed. Tarika left for lab.

.

.

.

.

It was evening. And everyone had came from beauro...and like everyday they all gathered in yara's room...near the big photograph of dareya... all the children sat down...adi, yara, sweta, ayush, ashis, nivedita, raj, anjana, sreya, and ajay...with ...tarika came wid 12 cups of coffee...and plates of snacks... sat down on the bed...with the support of cushions... adi sat down next to his left side on the bed...yara in the left side...sweta right side near to his feet...and ayush to his feet in the left side...ajay & sreya sat down on the floor to his left side...ashis & raj on the right side floor, nivedita & anjana sat down near his feet frontly... tarika gave everyone coffees...and snacks and sat down on the chair a little far from the bed...

Anjana (curiously) "soo nanu...start kijiye...we all r ready!"

Ashis "haan nanu...start..start..."

"acha toh...hamne kahan choda tha?"

Yara "hospital pe...jahan papa ne mamma ke liye gana gaya..."

 _Tarika's eyes became wet...as she also remembered that day...salunkhe took out his glasses from his eyes and took the coffee cup...everyone became attentive..._

Salunkhe "soo...wo dono so gaye..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Shreya was in deep sleep...as the night passed away so flawlessly...the sound of daya's sweet voice was now also echoing in her ears...daya was sleeping smoothly on the sofa with his guitar... there was a sweet smile on his lips... the window was opened and the wind was so cool...as the there was heavy rain at the night...the sun was not looking properly...the curtains were flying like the doves... the fragrance of sweetness & pureness was flowing along the breeze... _

_Suddenly the door opened and 2 familiar figure enetered in...there was tears in their eyes... they both were very restless as they saw shreya on the bed...it looked as they broke down...the man gave a help hand to that lady...they lady started to sob...she ran towards to shreya...sat down near the bed... and tried to see shreya from the head to toe... that man saw daya on the sofa with his guitar...he smiled in tears...then at shreya and couldn't stop his emotions..his tears started to flow more and more...suddenly daya's eyes opened...and as he saw..he stood up...it was a shock...the 2 figures were shreya's dad and mom..._

Daya "uncle...aunty...aa...aap log...yahan?"

Shreya's dad= S.D

Shreya's mom= S.M

S.D (crying) "beta yeh..yeh _looking at shreya..._ Yeh kya ho gaya hamari..hamari shreya ko?"

S.M (sobbing) "ham..hama...hamari shreya... _she broke down..."_

Daya "aap..aap log matt royiye...shreya..shreya thik ho jayegi..."

 _S.M touched shreya's forehead with her hands...it made shreya woke up... she slowly opened her eyes...it was a shock as well as surprise for her to see her mom & dad...in no secomds her tears started flowing...she tried..tried her best to say...MAA...but... it was not possible...she broke down in once...she looked at her dad...but her misfortune... she can't speak...and then looked at daya...she noticed water in his eyes...but he ignored her stare..._

S.m "beta...tu..tune hamey bataya tak nahi...kaisi khudgarz hai tu shreya...maa..bap hein ham tere...hamey hee paraya kar diya... tu jujti rahi zindegi aur maut ke bich...par...par ham tere paas tak nahi the...ham..ham toh soch ke khush the ki shreya ghumne gayi hai... lekin..hamari shreya... yahan iss hospital ke bed pe leti huyi hai..."

 _Shreya tried to console them but how can she? She has no words...daya took that situation..._

Daya "aunty..."

 _s.m looked at him._

Daya "zara dekhiye...ek baar toh shreya ke aankhon mein dekhiye aap...apko uski bebasi dikhi...wo toh thi hee pagal... apni jaan ko khatrey mein daal diya... par ab dekhiye...wo thik hai...apke mamta ne asar dikhaya...aap ke hotey huye...shreya ko kuch nahi ho sakta... yeh maut se bhi ladh kea a gayi..."

s.m "aur uski aawaaz?"

 _shreya became silence...daya was not even left with any single word..._

s.d " beta...hamari shreya ab...ab bolegi kaise?"

daya "uncle...aap phikar matt kijiye...shreya _looking in her eyes..._ shreya ko thodi ham kuch honey denge...uski awaaz lautke zarur aayegi..." _he was determined._

 _Shreya suddenly looked towards him... she had never ever thought that she can bring back her voice once again..._

s.m "kya yeh mumkin hai beta...?"

daya "aunty jee...aap ne mujhe beta kaha naa...kamse ka miss bête par ek baar toh yakeen karke dekhiye..."

 _s.m and s.d rubbed their tears... they smiled._

s.m "achaa beta... (to shreya) ... tu kaisi hai..?"

she nodded wid a "yes"

 _s.m hugged shreya..then s.d gave him a tiffen._

s.d "le..beta...yeh tere liye...tere mann pasand ka khichdi..."

 _shreya smiled._

 _s.d gave a smooth kiss on her forehead._

 _Daya was watching all this...tears got formed in his eyes...he looked and smiled sweetly._

 _This happy moment was going on when others eneterd the room._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(TO BE CONTINUED)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So guys? How was the chapter...i think it was boring but carry on..next chappy will be interesting... plzzzzz i want everyone's view? How's it? Do it need any more thing...any views are acceptable and welcomed...**

 **Thnx to those who reviewed the previous chapter.**

 _ **Loveukavin**_ _thnx aishu di...thnx fr appreciating...kp supporting me..thnx a lot :)_

 _ **Drizzle1640**_ _thnx sreyu dida...yah..kp imagining urself ;) thnx fr reviewing :)_

 _ **Jasdeep**_ _thnx a lot fr reviewing being a regular reviewer...a lot of thnx frm my side :)_

 _ **Shreya**_ _thnx a lot dear...kp reviewing kp reading...thnx fr ur sweet review :)_

 _ **Aash vin**_ _thnx a lot...fr ur sweet review...yah kp reading u will understand the relations...thnx fr reviewing :)_

 _ **Guest**_ _thnx dear fr ur review...kp reviewing..thnx a lot ;)_

 _ **Bhumi98**_ _thnx a lot fr reviewing...u really inspires me...thnx fr the review...:)_

 _ **Lovedareya**_ _thnx a lot dear fr reviewing...kp reviewing kp inspiring :)_

 _ **Guest**_ _thnx fr the review dear...thnx a lot:)_

 _ **Rajvi's angel**_ _thnx a lot...fr ur review...kp reviewing...thnx a bunch :)_

 _ **So...plzzzzzzz review...i'll be eagerly waiting fr ur reviews...thnx for the appreciations...and be smiling everyone...bye**_

 _ **Take cr**_

 _ **Kp smiling**_

 _ **Be happy**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **With Regards**

 **Prachi.4893**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello... i'm back wid my ek kahani again :) and i'm much happy to update it aftr many days..and sorry also...i know that i'm updating much late..but i'm a school going girl and aftr that in class 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **... so i get very less time for ff... so sorry for that...but lets look towards the chapter...thnx to everyone those who reviewed ;)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **(CHAPTER 12)**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Suddenly others entered the room...abhijit, tarika, purvi & sachin...were very much shocked to see sd & sm... abhirika & sachvi were dumbstrucked... they just looked towards daya & continuously towards shreya... sd just pointed out them..._

Sd "arey! Abhijit beta... aao..ander aao..bahar kyun khadey ho?"

Abhirika (surprisingly) "namastey uncle"

Sd "namastey beta..."

Sm "arey abhijit beta...andar aao..."

 _They four entered in disguise... what to tell..they looked at shreya...daya was also looking tiredless... what's the matter..._

 _Purvi kept the fruit packet on the table and sat near shreya..._

Purvi "ab kaisi tabiyat hai teri?"

Shreya nodded in yes..and smiled.

Abhijit (to sd) "uncle jee ap yahan pe?"

Tarika (to sm) "haan aunty hamne toh aap mein se kisiko bhi naa bataya tha..phir?"

Sm (smiling) "wohi toh ek Galati kar di tum logon ne...ki hamey bataya tak nahi..." she sighed with sad face.

Sachin "nahin maa...baat asal mein waisa nahin tha..."

Sm (angrily) "sachin tu..toh philhaal kuch bol hee matt...maa kehta hai mujhe par..ek bête ka farz nibhana bhul gaya tu..."

Purvi "nahin aunty...o ham log..aap ko..."

Sd (sighing) "..batana nahi chahtey the...right!"

Abhijit "haan uncle...aur ham iss sab ke liye sharmindaa bhi hein par hamara koi galat matlab nahin tha..."

Tarika "ham toh bas aap dono ki halat kya hogi sochkar bataya hee nahin.."

Sm smiled.

Sm (wid a lil tear in eyes) "beta...bhaley hee ham samjhtey hein ki..tum logon ka koi galat matlab nahin tha..par..ek baat tum log nahin jaantey..ki..jab ek maa...apne bache ko janam deti hai...tab usey yeh parwaah nahin hota ki usey khudko kitni takleef hogi...par wo...bas yehi fikar karti hai ki..uske bachey ko kuch naa ho...haan yeh sach hai ki jab ham shreya ko dekhtey...aur philhaal dekhkar bhi tut gaye..par hamney kabhi housley ko haaraa nahin tha...wo meri beti hai...jab bachpan mein usey choti sib hi chot lagti thi..tab mein hee maraham-patti karti thi...bhaley hee ab wo badi ho chuki hai..lekin mere aankhon ke saamney wohi choti si shreya hee hai..aur tum logon ne hamey yeh batana theek nahin samjha ki hamari shreya aisi halat mein hai..."

Abhijit "sorry aunty"

Sd (smiling) "nahin beta...sorry mat kaho..ham shreya ke mummy papa hee nahi tumharey bhi maa-pita samaan hein...sorry kehke hamey sharminda mat karo... bas yeh yaad rakhna ki aagey jo bhi ho pehle hame batana...phir jaakar jo vi karo..ham mana nahi karenge.."

Tarika (smiling) "jee uncle jee...aur abhi aap logon ko fikar karne ki koi zarurat bhi nahi hai..ham sab yahan shreya ke dekh-vaal ke liye hein...kyun shreya?"

 _Till now that dareya were watching the conversation silently...smiled and nodded in yes...seeing shreya smiling sd & sm took a sigh of relief...and everyone shared a sweet phase of moments..._

 _After a time of 2hrs...sm &sd left for home...sachvi..abhirika...and dareya were left out there...shreya was fully busy in playing games in daya's mob... purvi was cutting fruits for shreya...and was watching sachin secretly... here abhirika, daya and sachin were chit-chatting..._

Abhijit (sighing) "chalo...ab..sab kuch thik ho chukka hai...shreya ke mummy-papa bhi samajh gaye...aur shreya bhi thik honey lagi hai...aur iss bahaney tarika jee ko aur mujhko rest bhi mil gaya..kyun tarika jee?"

Tarika "abhijit tum bhi...kahin pe bhi shuru ho jatey ho..."

Sachin "waise sir...sirf aap dono ko thodi..mujhe purvi aur daya ko bhi toh rahat mili..."

Daya (naughtily) "nahin bhai sachin...ab toh abhijit sahib hamey bhul hee chukey hein...tarika jee jo mil gayin..."

Abhijit chuckled.

Abhi "kya daya...kuch bhi haan? Yeh har jagah pe meri taang khinchna... default hai kya?"

Sachvi & tarika laughed.

daya "kya yaar abhijit..ab bachon jaise behave matt karo...ab tum mujhse thodi sambhaley jaoge...kyun tarika jee ab aap hee inhe samjhaiye..."

tarika "daya...tumhara bhai hai..tum hee sambhalo..mere palle daalne ki koi zarurat nahin hai..."

abhi (watching up) "haan bhai...saamne kuan... piche khaai..bich meri aafat ayi..kyun sachin?"

sachin (laughing) "haan sir! Bilkul sahi..."

everyone shared a laughter.

 _Here purvi was trying her best to make eat shreya...but shreya was not at all eating... annoyingly purvi...stood up_

Purvi (angrily) "shreya...chup-chap hokar khaa ley..."

Shreya nodded simply in no.

Purvi "shreya kya hai haan...pichle aadhe ghantey se tujhe khilaney ki koshish kiye jaa rahi hun..aur tu hai ki khaati hee nahin..."

Shreya in no secs wrote in that moblie... "mujhe nahin khana! Tujhe samajh nahi aataa kya? I hate medicines!"

Purvi looked at that mob..then looked towards shreya in big eyes...

Purvi... "shreya last baar keh rahi hunk ha ley warna..."

Shreya asked by epression "warna?"

Purvi "daya..sirrr!"

 _Daya who was chatting...responsed._

Daya "haan purvi bolo..chilla kyun rahi ho?"

Purvi "sir! Ab mujhse nahin hota..aap hee khilayiye..shreya ko... bol rahi hai...ki i hate medicines...mein khaungi nahin!..huh"

 _Daya looked at shreya...shreya looked at him with puppy eyes...daya just got mixed with that expression..but it was the question of shreya's health he can't compromise...he looked straight into shreya's eyes...took the plate from purvi's hand and sat down near shreya... shreya was still looking at him with that look..as she was saying that..."i'll not eat..don't force me"...but daya..came out from her cute trance...and took a bit from the plate and placed it near her mouth... she made her nose up...and removed her face... but...daya..made her to eat the fruits..._

 _Everyone was looking towards them..they were just... looking towards their unseen... pure love... which was unpredictable...they just stared for some time...and daya finished the full plate...and shreya unwontedly ate all those without any noise... the atmosphere was just flowing with the music of love...appearance of 2 souls was making their relation more stronger than ever... they were just loosing themselves within each-other..._

 _As daya finished...he took a sigh...shreya was making different types of faces..._

Purvi "chalo..shreya ke sath koi tho zabardasti kar sakta hai..warna...chal..ab medicine le...time bita jaa raha hai..."

Shreya nodded in no.

Sachin (sweetly) "gudiya..plzz khaa ley..warna..maa naraaz ho jayegi.."

Shreya pouted. And wrote "ab bhai ap bhi emotional blackmailing karne lag gaye mujhe.."

Everyone laughed.

Sachin "nahin gudiya...ab tu medicine nahi legit oh teri tabiyat aur zyada bigad jayegi naa...ar kal toh tera discharge..tujhe aur doh deen yahan rehna hai kya?"

Shreya nodded in no. And silently took her medicine...

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(flashback ends)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Everyone was listening to salunkhe...**_

 _Yara "nanu...mumma bilkul mere tarah thi naa...i also hate medicines..."_

 _Adi "yara...yeh bol kit u chichi ki tarah hai..naa ki woh tere tarah.."_

 _Yara (smartly) "bhaiy jo vi ho...she is my mom naa.."_

 _Ayu "haan meri maa..aap hee ki maa hein wo.."_

 _ **Everyone shared a sweet laughter**_ _._

 _Sweta "toh nanu...uncle-aunty ne kya kabhi bhi apne pyar ka izhaar nahi kiya?"_

 _Anjana "didu..u r naa...impossile..agar pyar ka izhaar nahi kiya hota toh unki shaddi kaise huyi hoti..."_

 _Ashish "yaa...aur aise bhi..yeh kahani kitni complicated hai...naa hee chachu..aur naa hee chachi..koi bhi kuch nahi bolta..."_

 _Yara (unintentionally) "just like bhaiyu & bhabi.."_

 _ **Everyone laughed except adi & sweta... they looked towards everyone..**_

 _Adi (to tarika) "maa yeh aap log hasein kyun?"_

 _Ayu(laughing) "yaar tere samajh mein nahin aayega..."_

 _Raj "haan bhai..tumharey samjh ke bahar hai..."_

 _salunkhe "acha aage suno..."_

 _Tarika "sir aap rukiye..aage mein sunaungi..."_

 _All "yyyiiipppiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"_

 _ **Tarika smiled.**_

 _Tarika "so..suno... dusrey deen shreya ki discharge ho gayi..ab wo pehle se behter thi...aur hamlog usey uske ghar leke gaye...per wahan..."_

 _ **(TO BE CONTINUED)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **SO GUYS...HOW WAS IT? Ab aage thoda tragedy hai..so... wait till my nxt update..but see niche ek chota sa box apki intezaar kar rahi hai..review there :) :P**_

 _ **Sunshine dareya**_ _thnx dida..fr ur review..this motivated me..vry much..kp reviewing :)_

 _ **(**_ _dida..thnx fr ur sweet review..kp reviewing tkcr :) **to- asha shrestha 1234)**_

 _ **Divanims**_ _thnx nimmi di... aftr seeing ur review aftr many days...i'm really happy :)_

 _ **Jasdeep**_ _thnx fr ur every review in my each chappy...kp reviewing..tkcr:)_

 _ **Guest**_ _thnx u vry much fr ur review... kp reviewing..tkcr :)_

 _ **Aash vin**_ _thnx a lot fr ur review... u motivates me...tkcr kp reviewing :)_

 _ **Aftab**_ _thnx a lot dear fr ur review..kp reviewing:)_

 _ **Sree**_ _thnx dear fr ur review..kp reviewing..tkcr :)_

 _ **Shreya**_ _thnx vry much fr ur review...tkcr...kp reviewing ;)_

 _ **Bhumi.98**_ _thnx dif r ur review... u r the regular reviewer of my story.. & thnx fr that also...tkcr kp reviewing :)_

 _ **Dareya622sss/ dareyafan622sss/ 6dareya2 fan2**_ _hi dear, may u introduce urself :) i think these 3 Ids r urs... i'm much sorry that to make u wait..but anyways..thnx fr ur review..it made me happy ;) and also convey a sorry to ur frendz as well... thnx fr reading & motivating me & my story..tkcr...kp reviewing :)_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kp smiling**_

 _ **Take care**_

 _ **Be happy**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **With regards**

 **Prachi.4893 :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone :)**

 **Guys sorry...updating such a boring chappy but i was left with very less time so couldn't afford to write a better one...really sorry :( but plzzz peep in and let me know ur valuable views...plz review...nextly when i'll return, there would be many surprises and a new dareya os :)**

 **Kindly read...enjoy *i know u'll not :(* and wait till the nxt update...thank you :)**

 **(CHAPTER 13)**

 **(FLASHBACK STARTS)**

 _Everyone was much more happy that today their brave officer shreya was returning home...shreya was now feeling very relieved but she can't do anything...she can't talk...this was the main reason behind her sadness...daya was feeling happy because after a long wait he is able to find his love and happy to see her well...abhijit and tarika had already planned for a grand welcome and sachin-purvi were now happy to see dareya but unaware of the fact that not only dareya they are also going to be united...freddy & pankaj were on the seventh cloud...kavin, and dushyant were almost laughing, Nikhil, divya and eshita were decorating the house...ACP and Salukhe had got back their children, they were smiling...shreya's dad & mom were talking with ACP about shreya's further details...within seconds daya came with shreya...and rang the bell...within a flash of moments tarika opened the door and hugged shreya...shreya was much happy...she smiled back..._

Acp "arey tarika...beta shreya ko chodo toh sahi...wo abhi bhi weak hai."

Tarika (coming out of trance) "sorry sir... (to shreya) ander aao"

 _As she entered...everyone crashed on her...her lips curved into a big smile...daya felt much happy seeing shreya very happy..._

Salunkhe "aaj shreya ko sab kuchal daalogey kya? Baithney toh doh usey!"

 _Everyone smiled...they made her sit...her mom came and hugged her tightly...she smiled through tears...her mom made tika...on her forehead and gave a pleasant kiss on her forehead...daya looked towards abhijit...abhijit assured him through his eyes...he smiled._

Tarika "toh koi kuch special khana chahega?"

Pankaj & freddy "jab khaney ki ho baat toh puchney ki kya zarurat..."

Everyone laughed.

Tarika "eshita...mere saath aao..."

Eshita went with tarika.

Abhijit (to shreya) "toh shreya...ab kaisa lag raha hai?"

Shreya noded with a yes.

s.d "beta...tumharey bina yeh ghar bilkul suna-suna lag raha tha...pata nahi yeh kuch deen hamney kaisey kaatey hein..."

acp "bilkul sahi hai...betiyon ke bina ghar hamesa suna hee lagta hai aur jab beti itni bahadur ho toh puchney ki thodi baat hai...kyun shreya?"

shreya smiled. She asked for the mobile...not even a single moment...daya forwarded his mobile...shreya took that...

she wrote "mumma...papa zyada chinta matt kijiye ab mein ghar aa gayi hu naa...jaldi sab kuch thik ho jayega..."

everyone felt proud of her...tarika came with the snacks...pankaj was just to grab one sweet...eshita stopped her...

eshita (strictly) "sir! Mam itney deeno baad lauti hein...unki muh mitha toh honey dijiye..."

freddy (smiling) "chalo ye subh kaam bhi mein hee karta hun...kyun?"

daya (smiling) "kyun nahi freddy karo...hak se karo..."

freddy feed shreya with the affection of a elder brother...she with respect took that...everyone clapped.

 **(FLASHBACK ENDS)**

Two tears dropped from tarika's eye...adi asked.

Adi "maa aap ro kyun rahi hain?"

Tarika "beta tere chachu aur chachi ke zindegi mein khushiyon ki jagah hee shayad nahin thi..."

Ayush "kyun mam...kya hua tha?"

Tarika "beta usi deen jab ham log sab araam karney gaye toh..."

Sweta "toh?"

Tarika "shreya ke mom dad shreya ke ghar lautney ke khushi par mandir darshan karney gaye the lekin wahan raghu ke aadmiyon ney unhey kidnap kar liya..."

Yara "par raghu koun tha...aur usne nana-nani ko kidnap kyun karwaya?"

Salunkhe "beta...raghu ek high class underground don tha...jisey shreya ne 4 saal pehley jail bheja tha...par 4saal baad tab wo phirse laut ayaa tha...aur usey pata lag gaya tha ki...shreya ab bol nahi sakti...aur uske iss halat ka fayda uthaya tha...aur shreya ke alawa uss case ko handle karna...baaki sabke bas ka nahin tha..."

Nivedita "toh? Nani aur nana ko kisney bachaya?"

Tarika "sanjana..."

Ashish "mumma ney bachaya?"

Tarika "haan tumharey mumma ney bachaya..."

Yara "wo kaisey?"

Tarika "tab acp sir bohut uljhan mein pad gaye the..."

 **(FLASHBACK STARTS)**

 _Everyone was present in the beauro...shreya had already decided to go on this case...but she herself was not able enough...to handle the whole case...so head quaters had called a new officer..._

Daya "sir! Ham iss case ko kyu handle nahi kar saktey?"

Abhijit (frustrated) "haan sir! Issey pehley bhi toh ham logon ney kitney sarey high-profile case handle kiye hein..."

Acp "haan abhijit par raghu ke case ko shreya ney hee sirf suljhayaa tha...jitni aasani se wo paheliyaan suljhayegi utna time ham logon ko usey samjhmein hee lag jayega...aur waise bhi shreya ki dost...jo pichley baar shreya ke saath thi...wo bhi aa rahi hai...aur tum logon itni fikar kyu ho rahi hai?"

Daya "par sir shreya..."

Girl "inspector sanjana reporting on duty sir!"

Within mins...shreya ran and hugged sanjana...

Acp "shreya..."

She got aparted.

Acp "welcome sanjana...aaj se tum cid Mumbai ki ek hissa ho..."

Sanjana "my pleasure sir! Mujhe ap sabke sath mein kaam karkey khushi hogi..."

Acp "good...but philhaal tumhey raghu waley case ko reopen karney ke liye specially recommend kiya gaya hai...aur jitney jaldi ho sakey utney jaldi tumhey raghu ko dhundna hai..."

Sanjana "yesh sir! Meine already raghu ka pata laga liya hai and as per my informations...raghu ab andheri mein kahin hai...26 hrs pehley last time uska location track hua tha...we can start from there..."

Acp "nice...toh shreya are u ready?"

Shreya nodded in yes.

Acp "sanjana...tumhey pata hee hoga ki shreya ko kaise handle karna hai...we hope kit um uski khayal rakhogi..."

Sanjana "ofcourse sir! Shreya se bohut puarni dosti hai meri...aur aaj shreya ki ye haalat dekhkar bura lag raha hai lekin...i know shreya ek jabaaz officer hai...she can handle this case better than me..."

Acp "proud of u...toh you can dismiss...packing kar lo...kal subah 6 bajey ke baad tumlogon ki secret mission shuru ho jayegi aur uske baad se tum logon ko beauro se sirf 3 baar hee help mil sakti hai...aur agar mission ke dauraan tum log pakdey jaogey toh shayad...head quaters se tum logon ko 1 deen baad hee koi help mil payegi...isiliye saabdhaan rehna...amd all he best!"

Sanjana "thank you sir!"

They went.

Daya "par sir?"

Acp "no more argument daya!"

Acp went.

Abhijit "daya fikar matt kar...koi naa koi tarkeeb toh nikal aayegi..."

Daya "boss lekin mujhe shreya ki fikar ho rahi hai..."

Abhijit "daya...shreya ek ladki honey se pehley cid ki inspector hai...uspey viswas rakho...wo zarur kaamyaab hogi...aur aisey bhi koi musibat aayi toh ham log toh hein hee..."

Daya felt a bit relaxed but the thinking was going on inside his mind. Sanjana left for shreya's homw afterall they are together after such a long term and everything has changed now...sanjana and shreya's trust was like just a promise which they can't never neglect or break. They both reached home...went to shreya's room...sanjana went to freshen up when shreya started packing for tomorrow...

Sanjana (drying her hair) "shreya...yaar itney deeno baad mil rahey hein ham log...i'm super excited"

Shreya smiled at her.

Sanjana "yaar...tu bas smile hee karti rahegi ya fir kuch bolegi bhi..."

Shreya looked at her...sanjana stopped...she realised that shreya can't speak anymore now...her face became dull.

Sanjana "sorry shreyu...tera mann dukhaney ka mera koi irada nahi tha..."

Shreya came to her and gave a hug...and assured that she didn't mind.

Sanjana "hmm par i promise you chahey mein marr jaungi but tujhe iss mission ke dauran kuch bhi nhi honey dungi..."

Shreya covered sanju's mouth...two tears dropped from her eyes...there was a pen there...she took out a paper and wrote...

"maa aur papa ko waise bhi gawaa chuki hu...tu aisi baat matt kar..."

Sanjana (feeling bad) "sorry shreya...chal ab smile dey...ham dono milkar uss kaminey raghu ko arrest karengey...kyun?"

Shreya smiled and made her thumbs up. Shreya and sanjana took their dinner...inbetween there came a call to sanjana's phone...she took out the mob and as she saw...she excused herself and ran to the balcony...shreya was damn surprised...she thought that there may be any problem...she went behind her...and saw sanjana smilingly talking to someone...

Sanjana "hmm...kal jana hai..."

...

Sanjana "tum bhi naa...itni chinta matt karo...mein bhi ek cid officer hun..."

...

Sanjana "haan pata hai baba...sarey hatiyaar saath mein hein..."

...

Sanjana "kya abhi? Nahin janu abhi nahi mil sakti..."

...

Sanjana "par yaar..."

Shreya scratched away the mob...and looked towards the caller id...as she saw a smile of 100volts came to her face...she looked towards sanjana very naughtily...sanju blushed...she cut the call.

Sanjana 'shreya...!"

She open the msg box...typed "jeejaji abhi apki girlfriend ko soney jana hai...so wo apsey milney nahi aa sakti...warna acp sir ko pata chala toh...aap jaantey hee ho ;) byeee gud night from me as well as your jaanu... urs shreya"

And sent...here sanjana blushingly ran towards her room...shreya also went behind her.

Her that guy got the message.

Guy "yaar shreya ko pata chal gaya...uff (he sighed) wo zarur daya sir ko bata degi...chal beta so jaa...aaj teri kismet hee kharab hai..."

He went to sleep...here shreya approached sanjana...

Shreya wrote "sanju...kabsey ye sab chal raha hai? Haan? Bataya bhi nahi..."

Sanjana "shreya wo...wo...ham achey dost hein..."

Shreya wrote "achey dost? Ab itna safed jhut bolegi toh you know naa...daya ko..."

Sanjana "arey nahi nahi...wo 2 saal sey..."

Shreya wrote "purey doh saal seeyyy? Haye rabba tut oh chupi rustam nikli..."

Sanjana "shreyaaaa (blushed)"

They shared a laughter...

 **(FLASHBACK ENDS)**

Everyone shared a big laughter...

Ashish "matlab papa aur mumma..chori-chori chupke-chupke hahahhahahah"

Yara "aur mom ney chachu aur chachi ko pakad liya...hehehhehe..."

Raj "but dekho unka beta...bilkul besharam..."

Nivedita blushed.

Everyone laughed.

Adi "maa...phir aagey?"

Tarika "hmm...toh subah wo dono nikal gaye...unki nayi id...naya passport...aur unki pehchaan sab kuch badal chukka tha...wo dono hee underground ho chukey the...aur yahan ham sabko unki chinta khaaye jaa rahi thi...shreya ne apney apko ek gungi (dumb) ladki mein badal diya jo ki ab raghu ke manager ki assistant thi...as survi aur sanjana raghu ke main team ki ek jani-mani gangster thi...sandy"

Anjana "par badi maa...wo toh unhe waise bhi pakad saktey the naa...wo unke itne kareeb jab the..."

Tarika (smiled) "beta...haan wo log uske bohut kareeb the magar...uske against unke paas koi sabut nahi tha...raghu ek bohut pahuncha hua khiladi tha...usne shreya ke mom-dad ko kahin durr chupake rakha tha...jahan ki pahuchna bohut muskil tha...isiliye unn logon ko wahan settle honey mein purey 2 (doh) saal lag gaye..."

Everyone "ddooohhh saaaaaal?"

Tarika "haan doh saal...magar ek deen..."

 **(FLASHBACK STARTS)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(to be continued)**

 **Guys...literally sorry haan...maaf kr dena...and next chapter mein kuch special hoga...and ap logon ke sarey confusions durr ho jayengey becoz i'll introduce the couples and their children...till then, kp reviewing...having my exams...i'll be here after april so till then tkcr and be smiling :)**

Regards

Prachi.4893 :)


	14. Chapter 14

_**PRACHI'S NOTE**_

 _ **So? I know! Don't pout...u all are angry and therefore i am here with a long chapter of my ek kahani...guys aaj plzz smile kartey huye bohut sarey reviews dena...hehe...i'm going to introduce all the couples and their children...i know about all of your confusions...so have a look today...pata nahi agar koi iss kahani ko bhul gaya hai toh its okk...read & review everyone... all almost after a long time i'm updating ;)**_

* * *

 _ **HI,**_

 _ **Guys i'm prachi's cousin...she had already left the ff...yah! somehow suprising for her reviewers so ajke baad mein uski cousin update karungi uske fics...don't worry...she writes today also...in her diary mujhe bas usey yahan publish krna hota hai...wo kabhi aur lautegi nahi...if any questn u can pm me...i'll inform u all :) lets have a eye on this chapter...thanks.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **COUPLES**

 **Abhijeet-Tarika= AbhiRika**

 **Daya-Shreya= DaReya**

 **Sachin-Purvi= SachVi**

 **Kavin-Sanjana= KavAnjana (imaginery couple *no ff member included*)**

 **Dushyant-Ishita= IshYant**

 **Nikhil-Divya= NikYa**

 **Vivek-Tasha= ViveSha**

 **Fredricks-Manisha= FreNisha**

* * *

 **CHILDREN**

 **Sreya- abhirika's adopted daughter. –** a teacher in an orphanage.

 **Aditya- abhirika's son.** – cid sub inspector.

 **Yara- dareya's daughter.** – cid sub inspector.

 **Raj- sachvi's son. –** cid sub inspector.

 **Aashish- kavanjana's son. –** cid sub inspector.

 **Anjana- ishyant's daughter. –** cid sub inspector.

 **Nivedita- nikya's daughter. –** cid sub inspector.

 **Sweta- vivesha's daughter. –** junior lab assistant.

 **Ajay- frenisha's son. –** cid senior inspector.

 **Aayush- an orphan. –** cid sub inspector.

* * *

 **TODAY'S COUPLE**

 **Ajay-Sreya= AjaYa (married have 2 children.A-son-chinmay B-girl-nidhi )**

 **Aditya-Sweta= AdiTa (unknown about their feelings)**

 **Ayush-Yara= AyuRa (already proposed each-other)**

 **Aashish-Nivedita= NivIsh (the silliest couple of everyone)**

 **Raj-Anjana= RaJana (not yet proposed but love each-other & confess also)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(CHAPTER 14)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(FLASHBACKS STARTS)**

 _It was almost 2 years when shreya & sanjana went for the case and not even single information about them was known to the inspectors. Everyone was there present in the beauro...sachin & kavin was infront of the computers...ACP was there in his cabin, daya-abhijit was reading an investigation file...purvi was searching a file while the phone started ringing...within secs...purvi picked up it._

Purvi "cid beauro!"

Girl-1 (horribly) "purvi...! sanjana bol rahi hu...we need force immediately...please inform head-quater! Jaldi karna...there is an emergency"

Purvi (horribly) "sanju...wait...hello! sanjana! Hello!"

The call got came running after hearing "sanjana" from purvi's mouth. Daya looked curiously at purvi...she kept the phone.

Acp "purvi? Kiska call tha?"

Purvi (seriously) "sir! Sanjana ki call aayi thi...usne kaha...unko immediate force chahiye...emergency hai!"

Daya (stammering) "shreya? Shreya ke barey mein kuch kaha?"

Acp "daya! Duty ke time pe personal baatein matt karo!"

Kavin's eyes started feeling with water...standing straight he said.

Kavin "sir! Mein iss call ko track karta hoon..."

Acp "haan jaldi karo! And purvi tum head-quater ko inform karo...daya-abhijit tum dono kavin aur tarika ke saath number ko track kartey huye niklo...abhi force ko pahunchney mein time lagega...and daya personal matt hona..."

Everyone "okk sir!"

They went very fast. Here purvi just informed the head-quater...and came back to beauro...daya, abhijit, tarika & kavin went tracking the number.

Kavin "sir! Wo andheri east ki taraf mahakali caves paas number track ho raha hai...!"

Daya was driving much more fast...kavin was sweating...abhirika were very tensed...they reached andheri! They got down from the scorpio...they took out their guns...

Abhijit (slowly) "tarika aur daya tum dono pichey se jaao...nd kavin...come with me"

Kavin "yes! Sir!"

 **INSIDE THE CAVES**

 _There were 2 huge drums in which acid was boiling...and binded with ropes shreya and purvi was hanging upon it...around them goons were standing with their rifles...and in the centre the don raghu was sitting with a cloth on his face...the under ground don...shreya and purvi was howling as the hot vapour was suffocating them._

Raghu (laughing) "hehe...sandy aur survi! Hahahahaa...mujhe ullu samjhke rakha tha kya...mein purey Mumbai ka don hun...bhai bulatey hein sab mujhe raghu bhai! Aur tum doh chintiyaan! Aayi thi mere kaam ko bigaadney...khair koi baat nahi! Aney doh tumharey cid walon ko...unke samney tum dono ko iss acid mein dubaakar...chatpatatey huye maarunga..."

Sanjana (angrily) "tu chachundar hamey kya marega? Teri maut khud yahan aa rahi hai! Sunaa tuney aur waise bhi tere sarey kaaley kaarnamom ki list hai hamarey paas with proof...doh-doh saal kya ham yahan machhar maarney aye the?!"

Raghu (angrily) "zyada matt gussa dila warna teri maut abhikey abhi de dunga! Tu aur tere sath tera proof sab dafan! Waise bhi mujhe khatam karne wali kit oh chonch bandh ho chuki hai kyun shreya rani...a bol ke dikha...bada guru tha naa tujhe...apne bolti pe...aur bechari dekho gungi ho gayi hai...awwww... huhh! Aur tere maa aur baap bhi hamarey kabzey mein hai...kaise chudayegi unn logon ko...bol radha boll...hahhahahaha"

Sanjana (laughing) "khair apne aadmiyon se puch ley...hamney unhe yahan aney se pehley hee tere kabzey se bhaga diya tha...kyu hosh ud gayi naa...ab has ke dikha mere Krishna!...aur rahi baat shreya kit oh baat ye sochney ki hai ki...tu usey pehchaan hee nahi paya...itna don samjhta hai khudko toh in doh saalon mein hamey pehchan kaise naa saka tu raghu bhaii! Bolab"

Here shreya was angrily watching all this! Was trying to cut the rope but...it was impossible to get away...because the goons were there...she suddenly saw daya and tarika near the window...her mind striked...she touched sanjana with leg...and signed her...sanjana got an alert...

shreya looked towards the window...daya looked her...yes! after such a long time...their eyes met and just one drop of tear fell down...tarika warned daya...daya concentrated on the mission rather than his personal issues...shreya also did the same...abhijit and kavin also approached the door...meanwhile the sound of urgent force's van started...the goons got alerted...

abhijit (murmuring) "kavin! Special force bhi aa gaye...ab toh jeet pakki hai hamari!"

from the both sides the door broke down...and here entered the officers and the special force.

Raghu (scared) "yeh dono chuhiye kam nahi nikli...special force bhi mangwa liye dono ney! Tum log...inhe khatam kar doh...mein nikalta hun"

Goons "thik hai bhai!"

Raghu suddenly approached shreya and sanjana and cut their rope!

Abhijit suddenly fired and both the drums fell down and shreya-sanjana landed safely...they smartly opened their ropes and headed ...

Sanjana (to raghu) "ab dekh tu chachundar koun chuhiya aur koun chuha hai! Chal shreya (to shreya)"

They both caught raghu...here daya, abhijit, tarika and kavin were also fighting...the special force had already caught many culprits...but the acid had already fell down so it was affecting all...special force made everyone out of the cave...and everyone else came out...

A goon came and gave a kick to tarika...she fell down...he came upon her...she gave a kick and the goon fell down...daya gave a punch where 4 goons were around him...he took the force upon him and in a flash of second made them all sleep! Abhijit's gun was going aweome...he and kavin were firing so carefully that their was no problem for their officers to fight...

Here shreya and sanjana came together...

Raghu "ch...ch...c..cho..chod doh mujhe...mein ye dhanda hee chod dunga...he..hai..please...re..reham karo mujhpe..."

Sanjana "tere jaise darindey pe reham kiya toh upar wala humpe reham nahi karega!"

Shreya gave him an elbow punch...he moved backward...sanjana gave a punch on his face and he landed on the grasses...they both gave such kicks that blood started flowing from his hands & lip...he was now wounded...he got unconscious...they called the force and they moved away with raghu and his goons...

Shreya and sanjana they both were also wounded...they suddenly sat down together...their head was spinning...everything had ended...

Daya saw shreya and holded her...their was a soothing in having her on his lap...tears dropped from his eyes...which fell on shreya...but yah! Shreya was unconscious...about sanjana...haan ab toh kavin ne bhi usko utha liya tha...they both were heading towards the scorpio...

Here abhijit and tarika...they both were together...

Abhijit (winking) "waise tarikaji yeh daya aur shreya ka toh pata tha magar...ye sanjana aur kavin toh cid ke chor nikley...bhanak tak padney nahi di!"

Tarika (winking) "sahi kaha abhijit"

They both started laughing equally as well as loudly.

Abhijit (laughing) "ham chaley ab warna...yeh og hamey hee paidal chod dengey"

Tarika (gave a light punch on abhi's elbow) "kuch bhi!"

Abhijit (acting) "ouch!"

And they once more started laughing here came a sound "abhijit-tarika aana hai ya ab paidal jaogey...ghar bhi jana hai!"

Abhijit & tarika looked towards each-other and said "bhaaagoo!"

They started running towards the van...today's run was far more better than their duty...there was a happiness and crushed feelings...aaj bohut deeno se juda musafir mil chukey the...unki yaadein mil gayi thi...faaslein tut gayin thi...wo ek saath the aur sabse badi baat ek sath unki housley aur bhi unchey ho gayein the...

They sat down and headed towards the beauro...their home...their destiny sorry...their destination :)

 ** _CID BEAURO_**

Everyone was present...tarika and purvi were doing first aid on shreya and sanjana's wound...daya was standing infront of shreya and kavin infront of sanjana...both were looking at their girls like super villains...abhijit, sachin, pankaj, fredi, acp and salunkhe were just enjoying the scenario...after such a long period the family was completed...all were happy...shreya and sanju were making faces...like small kids...

Daya (angrily) "tarika! Achey se patti baandho jaise ki chaar-paanch deeno tak khuley hee naa..."

Shreya pouted...tarika smirked...here kavin started ordering purvi.

Kavin (angrily) "purvi...sanju ka daily patti change karna ok...aur tum sidhey baitho...kya muh banaye jaa rhi ho...ek toh kud jati hai maut ke muh mein...dusra patti bhi nahi karni deti..."

Daya (supporting kavin) "aur nahi toh kya...agar itni hee baat thi toh pehley bol detey...teen teen chances the tum dono ke paas...call kar liya hota...agar aaj kuch ho jata toh...? koun bachata...bhagbaan? nahi tumhe toh hamari sunni hee nahi hai! Bas kiye jaao apni man maani!"

Poutingly shreya looked daya...yah! this made daya melt like an ice-cream...and as shreya saw daya melting...she smiled and daya changed his sweet expression once more...watching this tarika looked shreya and she smiled widely.

Sanju was doing lots of position change...purvi was having many difficulties in doing the first aid...kavin went and made sanju's shoulders straight...and made it simple for purvi to do first aid...sanju screamed.

Sanju "kavuuu! Chodo naa mujhe...aaaaahhh! purvi...oooooo...chodo...chodo mujhe..."

Kavin was not replying.

Sanju screamed more loudly...kavin kept his hand on her mouth.

Sanju "mmmmm...!cooohhooo...hmm..!"

Watching all these...acp and salunkhe came...

Acp "sanjana! Shreya...chup chap baitho!"

Salunkhe "aur kya laga rakha hai ye cid beauro hai...tumhara ghar nahin samjhey! Daantnaa hai toh inn logon ko ghar le jaao fir daantnaa..."

Daya and kavin felt embarrassed... smilingly and smirkingly acp and salunkhe left the beauro. Abhijit came forward and started talking with fredi and pankaj.

Abhi (smirking) "fredii...waise yeh apke kavin sir toh chupey rustam nikley...kyu?"

Fredi (looking at kavin) "haan sir! Yeh sanju ko pata bhi liya aur bataya tak nahin!"

Kavin chuckled and felt shy...here sanju's face was painting like red tomato...shreya looked at sanju...and asked for mobile...daya purvi gave her mob...she typed...

"sanju...zyada matt Sharma warna...sari pol khol dungi uss deen raat wali...kyun jijaji?"

As all read this they all laughed highly...pankaj asked.

"shreya bataa..naa..bata naa...mujhe bhi jaanna hai..."

Abhijit replied "pankaj...kuch baton ko secret rakhna hee thik hota hai...warna black mail karna mein maza kahan aata hai...kyu kavuu!"

Kavin (shying) "sir!"

Purvi (joking) "sir...ladkiyaan bhi ap jitney sharmati nahi hein..."

Kavin (fake anger) "purviii!"

And everyone shared another laughter...as laughter is the best therapy :) :D

Abhijit (smiling casually) "acha toh abhi sab nikaltey hein ok...daya tum, shreya, sachin, sanjana, kavin aur purvi shreya ki ghar ki aur niklo...pankaj aur freedi tum dono beauro mein hee thehro...mujhe aur tarikaji ko kuch kaam hai ham thodey deir mein aatey hein ok..."

Tarika looked at abhijit as if she is asking "hamey kya zaruri kaam hai?"

Abhijit ignored tarika's expression, as he is planning something extra.

Daya (smirking) "haan haan khatam karke aana...apna zaruri kaam..."

Abhijit "dayaa!"

Everyone with each-other forwarded for shreya's house and abhirika with so called extra work. Daya was driving and was watching shreya through the front mirror...kavin was almost able to watch sanju through the left side mirror and sachvi were sitting at the back infront of each other...in abhirika's car abhijit tarika at the front seat enjoying with each-other...the breeze of love was flowing and the couples were enjoying each-other's company.

Here daya turned on the radio an same did abhijit... :)

"So...listeners peshkash hai film bazigar ka ek khubsurat gaana jisey gaya hai vinod rathod ji ne...music composer shri anu malik ji..and uske baad hee baad aaja nacley film se iss pal mein hu...song by sonu nigam and shreya ghosal...ap suntey rahiye ham laut rahey hein iss gaaney ke thik baad...stay tuned on only 97.2 BIG FM pe suno sunao life banao"

 ** _Chhupana bhi nahi aata, jatana bhi nahi aata_**

 ** _Hame tumse mohabbat hai, batana bhi nahi aata_**

 ** _Hatheli par tumhara nam, likhte hai, mitate hai- (2)_**

 ** _Tumhi se pyar karte hai, tumhi se phir kyon chupate hai_**

 ** _Juban pe bat hain lekin sunana hi nahi aata_**

 ** _Hame tumse mohabbat hai, batana bhi nahi aata..._**

 ** _Mohabbat kaise karte hai, koyi toh hamko samjhaye - (2)_**

 ** _Kahi aisa naa ho ki pyar bin umra kat jaye_**

 ** _Tum se milne kaa koyi bahana bhi nahi aata_**

 ** _Hame tumse mohabbat hai, batana bhi nahi aata..._**

 ** _Chori chori chupke chupke, tumko dekha karte hai - (2)_**

 ** _Hal-e-dil sunane se naa jane kyon darte hai_**

 ** _Kitna pagal dil hai meraa manana bhi nahi aata_**

 ** _Hame tumse mohabbat hai, batana bhi nahi aata..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Is pal main hoon ya tum bhi ho, ya dono hoke bhi na hain_**

 ** _Kyun ho, kya ho, ho bhi ki na ho, ya kehna sunana mana hain_**

 ** _Is pal main hoon ya tum bhi ho, ya dono hoke bhi na hain_**

 ** _Tumhein dekhke yaad aayi, wohi bisari kahaani_**

 ** _Deewane ka kissa, ya phir ek deewaani_**

 ** _Dono sang sang rehte har dum, aisa yeh mene suna hai_**

 ** _Is pal main hoon ya tum bhi ho, ya dono hoke bhi na hain_**

 ** _Kyun ho, kya ho, ho bhi ki na ho, ya kehna sunana mana hain_**

 ** _Ishq hua_**

 ** _Tum bata do yaad koi, kya puraani leke aau_**

 ** _Ya nishaani deti jau, ya kahaani leke jau_**

 ** _Ya ki maan chhod doon jaaye, yeh jaata, jaata jahaan hai_**

 ** _Is pal main hoon ya tum bhi ho, ya dono hoke bhi na hain_**

 ** _Kyun ho, kya ho, ho bhi ki na ho, ya kehna sunana mana hain_**

 ** _Is pal main hoon_**

 **(TO BE CONTINUED)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **so, readers...if enjoyed give back a review kindly and no bashes are allowed...be happy and kp reading EK KAHANI :)**

 **THANK BANK**

 **Chapter 12-** jazz dareya lover, luv u shreya, lovedareya, dareyafan622sss, sakshi, blair.64, asha, guest, aash vin, hamdard duo, dareya forever, jasdeep, bhumi.98, shreya, disha, guest, mansi- _**thanks a lot guys fr appreciating prachi :) i'm really glad to thank u all...u made her smile in her lonely world.**_

 **Chapter 13-** shrein, lovedareya, topaz007, shreya best, luv u shreya, guest, guest, sani, aftab, aashvin, bhumi.98, purvi- _**thanks guys for ur support...kp reviewing and be smiling always...thanks for always being wid prachi...thanx a lot :)**_

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 **regards**

 **Prachi.4893**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys,**

 **Ummm...there's surprise ok! I'm here ur prachi...back to ff and with a bang! And today is an auspicious occasion...as this is the day i had joined FF previous year and today i completed my 1 glorious year over here...thanks to all you guys...who helped me, who loved me and who tended me with all their affections. Really feeling wonderful today. And this one, my first story completed 15 chapters...with such a good no. Of reviews...which i'd not even imagined.**

 **So i'll not speak more. Lets begin with the chappy and don't worry next chapter will bring dareya to us...a beautiful chapter full of dareya. Enjoy this one, next one will be satisfying. :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
**

**(CHAPTER 15)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The way everything was happening was very difficult to understand...slowly slowly everything started to heal...the couples were also giving time to their personal stuffs as well as to their duty...in between...sachin and purvi were coming really close...dareya and abhirika were trying their best to aware them about their feelings...sanjana & kavin are now almost free to everyone...shreya had started working...the things were like this that dushyant was thinking to propose eshita as he loves her...and Nikhil was partially falling for divya...all were flowing with wind of love...no one was thinking that anything will happen severe.

 **(FLASHBACK ENDS)**

everyone were almost sleeping except adi and swara...tarika and salunkhe forwarded for the next room as salunkhe's room was housefull.

Salunkhe "tarika...wo deen bhi kya deen the naa? Aj sochta hut oh lagta hai daya aur shreya yahin kahin aas-pass hee hein hamarey..." and felt sad.

Tarika "haan sir, unki kami mehsus toh hogi hee, lekin ham kar bhi toh nahi saktey naa kuch"

Salunkhe "hmm...acha abhijit sey baat kiya tumney daya aur shreya ke shraadh ke barey mein..."

Tarika "sir! Himmat nahi juta pa rahi hu mein...abhijit ab wo abhijit nahi raha...uskey gussey sey toh aj kal mujhe bhi darr lagney laga hai..."

Salunkhe "acha thik hai! Mein pradyuman se baat karunga...wo he eek akela hai jo iss vanish ko samjha sakta hai..."

Tarika "kya sir aap bhi!"

Salunkhe "tumhara pati hoga wo...! mere liye toh vanish ka vanish hee hai!"

They both forwarded for their rooms.

Abhijit was sleeping...day after tomorrow is the most horrible day for him! That day which he can't forget...that day which converted him...which changed him...and his full life. Some thoughts were approaching him.

 **FLASHBACK STARTS**

Abhijit was howling inside the jungle with a team of top 15 cid officers.

Abhi "dayaaaaaaa! Kahan ho tummm!"

Freddy "dayaaaa sirrrr!"

Abhi "shreyaaa! Can you hear me!"

Purvi "dayaa sir! Shreyaaa!"

The sky was fully dark...rain was faster in rainfall forests...no network was there nor any communication device! Satellite was also not working! They were deep inside. Suddenly abhijit saw the river, they forwarded towards it.

The river was looking red...and by side many dead bodies were lying...they moved forward...daya was coloured with red blood! There were knives inside his stomach...4 bullets were inside his back and he was surviving.

Abhijit "dayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

He and other members ran towards him...abhijit made him over his lap, all were crying...abhijit's tongue was not working...he was crying aloud.

Abhi "dayaaa...k..k..kaisey..kaisey hua yeh sab..."

Fredyy was trying to call ambulance, but that network!

Daya (smiling) "b...b...boss! m..me...mere ja..janey ka...time...aa...aa gaya!"

Abhi "tu...tu mujhe chodkey n...nahi ja sakta ...daya!"

Daya (smiling) "n..nahi...ja..jaa...sakta mein! B..b...boss ya...yara ko...ch..ch...chod ke...jaa...jaa rha hu"

Abhijit hugged him, but he was unable to hug him...the 2 knives were strucking there. Abhijit took them out, daya screamed loudly.

Abhi "nahi yaar tere bina...me..mein jiyunga kaise rey! Ya...yara intezar kar rahi hai tera!"

Daya (tried to be normal) "b..boss! me...meri sh...shreya...inteza...zzz...zar kar rhi hai mera...m..mm...mmujhe...ja..na ho...hoga..."

Abhijit thought for a little time, yaah shreya is also not there.

 **(FLASHBACK ENDS)**

Suddenly abhijit came out of his horrible thoughts...as tarika shook him. He was badly sweating, tarika sst down beside him. And looked towards him.

Tarika "firsey wohi sab kuch mat socho abhijit...yeh kadbi yaadein tumko bas satayengi...apney apko sambhaalo"

Abhi "mein thik hu tarika"

Tarika "toh phir yeh pasina kyu aa raha hai tumhey?"

Abhi "woh AC on nahi hai"

He looked towards the AC, it was already at 25 degree temperature. He sighed.

Tarika simply got up and gave abhijit the towel, he took it.

Tarika "ab toh normally baat karo abhijit. Uss haadey ke baad ham sabney sirf daya aur shreya nahi balki tumko bhi kho diya...(abhijit listened deeply) ek waqt tha abhijit jabham khush the...magar unn dono ke maut ke baad tumhara ye badla roop ham sabko chubh raha hai...haan laga kuch waqt ke baad tum normal ho jaogey...lekin iska toh koi thikana nahi nikla...tumney ham sabko disappointed kiya, daya upar sey dekh raha hoga tumhey abhijit, wo kya sochega? Ki mera boss mere liye hasna bhul gaya, aur khush hoga kya? Bachon ko tumney ek papa, ek badepapa aur nanu ka pyar diya magar mera kya? Acp sir ka kya? Bakiyon ka kya? Hamey toh apna abhijit hamarey senior insp. Abhijit wapas nahi miley.

And she broke down. Abhijit got up and two tears fell down.

Abhi "apney aansu poch doh tarika. Wo waqt shayad laut kar nahi ayega...aur rahi meri baat toh...mein abhijit nahi tha tarika! Meri koi wajood nahi thi! Ek criminal tha ek criminal! Aaj iss baat ko viswas koun karega ki aaj ka Srivastav kal ka criminal tha. Koi parivar nahi thi meri, koi hesiyat nahi thi! Na naam aur na hee shaurat...kuch nahi tha tarika...tabh mila bhi toh koun? Daya (a smile came on his lips) ek wo hee tha jisney mujhe insaan banaya, ek bhai ka pyar diya! Kuch sapney dikhaye...wo insaan jisney apney jaan pe chadkar meri jaan bachayi usi insaan ko mein bacha nah paya. Mera...bhai..mera yaar! Mera boss! C..ch...h..chodkey chala gaya mujhe tarika...ab jo mere jiney ka wajud thaw o hee na raha toh mein firsey wohi abhijit kaisey bann jaun? Jab uss kaley deen ki yaad ati hai toh roungtey khadey ho jatey hein mere...mein firsey ek baar marr jata hun...kaas daya aur shreya wapas laut atey...zindegi puri ho jati aur ristey bhi..."

This made them both cry...the emotions were echoing all over the mansion...dareya died and it was a bitter truth for everyone. The night passed away...and as the sun approached, the sunshine fell upon the faces.

Adi, yara, ayush & sweta were lying on the bed...yara's feet was upon ayu and sweta's feet were upon adi...ayu's head was on adi's belly and adi's one hand was hanging from bed...yara was hugging sweta. Here ajay and sreya were sleeping peacefully to the left side of the bed on the floor...here ashish & raj's head were on bed and they were sleeping sitting on the floor...same with nivedita & anjana.

Sweta's eyes opened...she tried to get up but was unable to get up...she watched her surrounding! What the hell? She tried to take off yara's hands but...she hugged her more tightly. She was continuously going through her actions to woke up and by chancely her foot hit adi's face...oooppsss. he woke up suddenly and watch around his situation...ayu's head was on his bellyand sweta's feet on him.

Sweta looked adi, his face had became red...she was feeling sorry.

Sweta "sorry adi wo galti se lag gayi"

Adi "thats ok...par inn dono ka kya? Uthao inhey!"

Sweta "pagal hein dono! Yara toh uth nahi rahi...tum ayu ko uthao"

Adi "inn sahabzadey ko uthaney jaaun toh khud dab jaunga! Jaisi girl friend waisa boy friend! Had hai!"

Sweta (laughing) "ok ek kaam kartey hein tum adi ka sar uthao, mein apna peir uthati hu...fir yara ko uthayengey ok"

Adi (still making yawns) "hmm...thik hai!"

Slowly adi started taking off ayu's head, first time he slipped, second time he became successful, as ayu's head got off...sweta took out her legs from adi and he got up...slowly he made aside yara and sweta got up...she came down from the bed and just going towards the door, by chance her leg got hit my ashish's leg and she started to fall down...and at the moment adi held her by hand...and pulled her towards him.

Sweta got trapped in his killer eyes and adi was holding her...

 _Sapna jahan dastak na de  
Chokhat thi woh aankhein meri  
Baaton se thi tadaad mein  
Khamoshiyan zyada meri  
Jabse pade tere kadam  
Chalne lagi duniya meri_

 _Mere dil mein jagah  
Khuda ki khali thi  
Dekha wahan pe aaj tera chehra hai  
Main bhatakta hua sa ek badal hoon  
Jo tere aasmaan pe aake thehra hai_

They both were going deep inside their emotions...their emotions were like transferring from one's soul to another...their love was silent, and within they speaks a lot.

 _Tu rooh hai toh main kaaya banu  
Tha umar main tera saaya banu  
Keh de toh ban jaun bairaag main  
Keh de toh main teri maaya banu  
Tu saaz hai main ragini  
Tu raat hai main chandini_

 _Mere dil mein jagah  
Khuda ki khali thi  
Dekha wahan pe aaj tera chehra hai  
Main bhatakta hua sa ek badal hoon  
Jo tere aasmaan pe aake thehra hai_

At the same time yara was searching for a cushion in half sleep and her hand landed on ayu's mouth...and both of their eyes got opened, yara was going to yell ayu stopped her mouth and pointed his eyes towards adi & sweta...as she looked at them...a smile of 1000 vots came on her lips...and she sat down.

Ayu (slowly) "kya scene hai yaar...click toh kar!"

Yara (slowly) "arey ayu...right! mera mobile doh zara..."

Ayu gave the mobile.

And smartly making off the flash light, yara clicked many romantic pics of adi & sweta...they both were like what a big deal! They both shared a High-Figh but oooppss...it made a lil sound and AdiTa came out of their trance. And to their surprise ayu & yara were already awake and they are watching them! Sweta out of control ran out of the room and adi also went...and here with a big smile ayu & yara shared a hug.

.

.

.

.

ON THE DINING TABLE

.

.

.

All were there and taking there lunch, suddenly abhijit spoke.

Abhi "hmm..." cleared his throat.

Yara "badepapa kuch kehna hai apko?"

Abhi "han wo..."

Adi "yehi ki kal chachu aur chachi ki anniversary hai! Right!"

Abhi "yes...wo"

Sweta "aur ham logon ko decoratin karna hai"

Ayu "fir preparations"

Everyone "all will be invited don't worry"

Abhijit looked everyone with disbelief...before him, the kids had already prepared everything...they remember this day.

Abhi "ok ab jab sabko sab malum hee hai toh...i'm leaving fr beauro! Time e pahunch jana ok!"

Everyone "yes sir!"

Abhijit and tarika went with a satisfying smile on their face, and watching them smile all were smiling.

 **I know! It was a small chapter than imagined but forgive me kindly...thanks for all the support and love you all have given me throughout this complete 1 year and really happy to be a part of this fanfiction site, really happy. Thanks to all my reviewers, my readers n of course silent readers...you guys had given me back my dreams...after coming here i became successful in craving all my thoughts once again on paper, thanks a lot.**

 **CHAPTER 14-** Dareya lovers, salmazhv, aftab, amunikki, bhumi98, haya- thanks a lot guys for being my daily reviewers. Kp smiling, may god bless you.

 **Keep supporting me like this...I'll never forget all your kindness and love. Will wait to complete more golden years over here.**

 **Be smiling always**

 **Regards**

 **Prachi.4893**


End file.
